I'm here
by Forestsong
Summary: 17year old Arianne Chase has never met her father. One letter changes all that when he invites her to attend Hogwarts for her last year. What happens when she has to deal with who he, and herself!, is, and a romance she didn't expect?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 17-year old Arianne Chase has never met her father. One letter changes all that when he invites her to attend Hogwarts for her last year. She faces the truth about her past and the challenges of love... but how will she handle it all?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or his world! If I did, do you think I would be writing this here? I also do NOT claim to have written Professor Dumbledore's speech... I'm sure it'll be recognized as being from the third book.

Enjoy!

The whistle of the scarlet engine blew, making all of the students rush onboard to fill the cars. Parents hurried to give their children last forgotten items, hugs, kisses and hurried good-byes.

Near the front of the train a tall girl was looking in all of the compartments for a seat, finding none. Near the front of the train, she finally found a compartment with a single occupant inside.

"Excuse me," she said as she opened the door, "may I sit here?"

The other girl nodded. "Sure. It's not like anyone else wants to sit here anyway."

The first girl tossed her trunk onto the rack above her seat. "Why not?"

"Once these people hear my accent, they walk out of here. No one wants to sit with the 'bloody foreigner'."

"I'm a student from America here on Professor Dumbledore's request too, you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..." She let the sentence hang.

"It's ok. I'm Arianne, by the way. Arianne Chase," the first girl said, holding her hand out.

"I'm Saralyn Jackson," the second girl said as she looked Arianne over.

Arianne was a tall girl, around five foot nine or five foot ten with shaggy light brown hair that fell to just above her shoulders. She had bangs that framed her face, her smile and her startlingly grey eyes. She was solidly built, more wiry muscle than anything else, but still slim.

Arianne, too, looked her compartment-mate over. Saralyn was an inch or so over 6 feet with dirty blonde hair cut in a boys' style to the nape of her neck. She wasn't quick to smile, and even at her young age she had crease lines between her eyebrows. Her ice blue eyes took in everything, right down to the smallest detail. She, too, was slim, but had a slightly denser build, making her shoulders wider and collarbone more prominent.

"So which school are you from," Saralyn asked. "I don't think I ever saw you around Dawn's End before." She had named the American western coast magic school.

"I go to Waking, that's why," Arianne replied, naming the east coast school.

"I get it. So...uh... what do you think about Sirius Black escaping?"

"Oh... uh... well, I don't really know what I think..." She trailed off.

"Arianne, you are as white as a sheet. What's wrong? Did I... Oh my gosh... Did he do something to your family," Saralyn asked, worried.

Arianne shook her head quickly. "No."

"Then why..."

"It's nothing. So... Do you play Quidditch?"

Saralyn began to laugh. "Me, play? I can barely fly. I'm like my dad; I'm terrified of heights. I like to watch, though."

"So who's your favorite team?"

They continued to chat throughout nearly the rest of the trip, pausing only to eat. Their conversation came to an abrupt end, however, when the dementors boarded in their search for Sirius Black. The dementors didn't come near their compartment, but the girls were just as shaken up as everyone else they saw through the door afterwards. The station at Hogsmeade was soon announced, and everyone began to hurry into their robes.

It was raining hard when everyone finally stepped off the train onto the platform. The older students raced to get into the first of the carriages in the line so they would stay as dry as possible. Saralyn grabbed Arianne's arm and pulled her into the nearest carriage to avoid being tread on. A moment later, 2 boys jumped in after them, shaking water out of their bangs.

"Sorry," one said to them. He looked to be just over five and a half feet with bright blonde hair and amber-colored eyes. His cheeks were rosy from the chilly rain, and his scowl seemed to radiate from his dislike of who he had to sit with.

"This was the only carriage we could get to without being trodden on," the other boy told them. He was easily six feet, with a build that screamed athlete and strong-looking hands. His hair looked like it was normally a very light brown highlighted with blond, but it was soaked and straggly, laying limp across his forehead.

"A knock would have been a fair warning, but it's ok," Saralyn told them as the carriage started to move.

Arianne couldn't help but notice that the second boy was watching her from the corner of his eye. He looked at her directly, and she saw the color of his eyes; they were the deepest blue she had ever seen. "Something for you," she asked him.

"You're very pretty, you know," he responded.

She blushed. "Thank you, I think."

The other boy's scowl deepened. "I am so glad neither of you are in my House," he muttered.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor," Saralyn demanded. For the first time, Arianne noticed the scarlet and gold lion patch on her new friends' robes. Her own patch was bronze and blue with an eagle.

"A Ravenclaw, I see. I'm a Hufflepuff myself," the boy told her.

"And your friend?"

"He's not my friend. He's a damn Slytherin."

The scowling boy was about to say something when the carriage stopped. "Finally." He jumped out and ran.

The second boy helped the girls out of the carriage and walked them inside, making sure they stayed somewhat dry with his cloak over them. Once inside the entrance hall, he took his cloak off of them and shook it out. Arianne dried it quickly with a Drying Charm as more students swarmed inside. The three of them walked into the Great Hall, Arianne and Saralyn filled with awe as they glanced up at the magical ceiling.

"Well, we're on our own from here," he remarked. "My House's table is over there, yours is there and hers is there," he said to Arianne, pointing to each table as he mentioned them.

"Thank you. What's your name, anyway," Saralyn asked him.

"My name? I'm sorry. It's Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"Saralyn Jackson." She shook his hand.

"And the one hiding behind you...?"

Arianne looked at him, surprised. "Oh, I got distracted. I'm Arianne Chase." She shook his hand as well, then moved as a small girl edged by.

"I'll talk to you later Arianne. We have to meet Professor Dumbledore after dinner, don't forget." She walked off to the Gryffindor table, and plopped herself in between some random people and began talking.

Cedric looked at Arianne, his cheeks pink. "I need to get to my table and you to yours. I'll see you later. Bye Arianne."

"Bye Cedric." She walked slowly towards the Ravenclaw table, noticing every head that turned her way. She sat off by herself and just took in her surroundings.

A few minutes later, a rather short wizard she knew to be Professor Flitwick walked in with the line of soaked first-years. He placed a small stool and the battered-looking Sorting Hat upon the teacher's dias and stood back as the hat began to sing.

Once the song was over, the Sorting Hat Sorted all of the new students and Professor Flitwick took it and the stool away. She, as well as the rest of the Hall, noticed Professor McGonagall walk in with two Gryffindors a few seconds later. Murmurs were everywhere, but a look from the stern Professor silenced them all.

A girl moved next to Arianne and said, "She took Harry Potter to see Madam Pomfrey since he fainted on the train from the dementors." At Arianne's look, she said, "I'm Cho Chang. I'm in my fourth year."

Arianne had introduced herself and was about to ask how Cho knew, when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome," he exclaimed. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." He cleared his throat, then explained to everyone the security measures being taken against Sirius Black.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He paused to a smattering of applause from the Gryffindor table. "As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

There was a bit of confused applause, most of it once again coming from the Gryffindors. It took some time to calm them down, but when they were silent, everyone noticed Hagrid wiping his eyes with the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that is everything of great importance, so.." Professor Dumbledore stopped when he heard someone clear their throat rather loudly. "Oh yes, how silly of me to forget. Thank you, Miss Jackson, for reminding me. This year, Hogwarts is playing host to two witches from America who wish to complete their magical educations here. I hope you all will make them both feel welcome here at our humble school.

"If you each stand when I say your name, I do believe it would help everyone get to know you better. From Waking Academy on the East Coast, we have Arianne Chase, who over the summer was placed into the House of Ravenclaw." Arianne stood, red-faced as everyone turned to look at her. "And from Dawn's End Institute on the West Coast, we have Saralyn Jackson, who was Sorted into Gryffindor." Saralyn stood and made a slight bow.

"Now, if you ladies would please sit, we can begin the feast. Let's eat!" Professor Dumbledore took his seat as the food appeared on all of the platters on the table.

Ok, so that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world! I do, however, own Arianne, Saralyn and Billie.

Arianne set her fork down with a sigh. The dinner had been wonderfully delicious, and Cho's chatter about various Hogwarts teachers kept her from being bored to death. Just before the students were dismissed to their common rooms, Saralyn caught Arianne's eye and they both stood. They waited for everyone else to leave and they approached the dias.

Both girls stood before the teachers and waited until Professor Dumbledore nodded before Arainne asked nervously, "You wanted to talk to us, sir?"

"Indeed," he responded. "You both were here over the summer, so I presume I am right that I do not have to repeat our rules to you.

"Miss Jackson, you are here on the request of the Headmistress of Dawn's End. You are a talented witch, but she has told me you lack discipline and an ability to pay attention, due to a Muggle disorder. She hopes you will improve and become a better person by having the experience of being taught here. I, too, hope you will improve and that I will have good reports to send to her and your family.

"Miss Chase, you are here on the personal request of one of our teachers. He wished you to be here as you are of age now and he can get to know you as an adult. It is up to you keep this relationship out of your academic studies and out of the business of our fellow witches and wizards. I may sound harsh, but this is something you said you will pursue on your own."

"Yes, Professor," Arianne said with a nod.

"I wish you both the best of luck this year. Just mind the rules and study hard and you shall be fine. There is someone from each of your Houses waiting outside for you to show you to your Common Rooms. Good evening ladies." They both nodded to him and walked out of the Great Hall.

Outside the doors stood Cho and a handsome Gryffindor boy. The boy stepped forward and asked, "Which of you is in Gryffindor?"

Saralyn said, "I am."

"I'm Oliver Wood, a seventh year and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Professor McGonagall asked me to stay behind and show you to our Common Room." Saralyn nodded and walked off with him.

Cho smiled and motioned for Arianne to follow her. "We actually follow them for a way, then we head off to our tower. So why did you two have to stay behind?"

"Professor Dumbledore wanted to make sure we were alright with everything and make it clear he can send us home if need be."

"Oh. So why are you guys here?"

"Saralyn is here for the experience. Me? I'm here to find my father."

Cho gave her a shocked look. "Your father?"

"Yes."

"But why come here? I mean, it's a school. This way," she pointed through a tapestry.

"He's one of the teachers," Arianne replied as they headed up a set of stairs.

"We don't have a teacher with the surname Chase."

"That's because Chase is my mother's surname. And I don't know which one he is."

Cho stopped short near the top of the staircase. "You don't _know_?"

"My mother never told me. I never had any problem with it. My mother doesn't do anything without a reason."

"Huh. That's pretty weird." She walked the rest of the way up the stairs and over to a statue and said, "Canard." The statue moved to the side to reveal a short staircase. "Come on."

Arianne followed and walked up the stairs into a cozy room decorated in shades of blue and bronze and filled with sofas, chairs and end tables. Doorways across the room lead up to the dormitories. She followed Cho through the right-hand door and up another staircase to the room that the seventh-year girls stayed in.

Inside were six five-poster beds hung with navy drapes, trunks at the ends of the beds. Night tables were between each bed and on five of the beds sat girls, each with different colored hair: blonde, black, auburn, brown and the last with the brightest pink hair Arianne had ever seen.

"Well, I'll leave you here, "Cho told her. "My year's room is the next one up, and I'm tired. See you."

"Bye."

The door shut and the pink-haired girl walked over to her, hand extended. "My name is Billie Tonks. You are Arianne, one of the girls from the States."

"Yeah...uh, Billie?"

The other girl dropped her hand. "It's actually Belinda, but I like Billie better. My sister couldn't pronounce my name when I was born, so she called me Billie and it stuck," she explained.

"So welcome to Ravenclaw. The brunette is Rose, the redhead is Cassie, the blonde Danielle, the black-haired one is Lizbeth...Lizzy."

Arianne said hello to each in turn, and they all ignored her. Danielle looked mildly interested, but looked away and began talking to the other girls. Arianne was shocked at their treatment until she was lead to her bed and she sat down.

"Don't worry about them," Billie told her. "They're all snobs. Well, Danny's ok, but ignore the others. They're the reason all of my friends are from other Houses."

"I see. Thanks for the warning. I'll figure it out on my own. We find out about classes tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yep, we get our course schedules at breakfast. That is, you will if you talked it all over with Dumbledore during the summer. I mean, you're taking all N.E.W.T. classes."

"I did. Thanks, Billie. I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

"No problem. See you in the morning." Billie walked over to her bed and flopped onto it.

Arianne took a tanktop and a pair of boxers out of her trunk. She got changed quickly and hopped into her bed, turning her back to the snickering girls and her face toward her window.

The next morning dawned grey and drizzly. Arianne woke with a yawn and got out of bed. She found the bathroom and showered, then changed into her robes and grabbed her school bag. Upon leaving the Common Room, however, she promptly got lost.

After a few minutes of wandering and going down a few sets of stairs, she found herself in a well-lit corridor decorated with paintings of fruit. She didn't remember seeing this corridor the night before and she sighed heavily. Now she was even more lost than before.

"Hey! What are you doing down _here_," she heard a voice call. It was Cedric.

"I got lost."

"And extremely so. You were heading to breakfast, right? The Great Hall is a ways away from here. Come on." He turned and walked away.

Arianne followed and asked, "What were _you_ doing down there?"

"My Common Room is in that hallway. I came out and I saw you staring at the wall."

"I was trying to figure out if I could find my way back up near my tower."

He laughed. "Hogwarts isn't hard to figure out, it's all the passageways that confuse people. You'll get the hang of it soon, I promise."

A moment later they emerged through a door just down from the Great Hall. "Thanks, Cedric. I guess I'll see you soon," she asked.

Cedric shook his head. "I'm a sixth year. We won't have any classes together, you being a seventh year and all. But we can see each other during breaks and free periods, and at meals."

"Sure. See you later." Arianne made her way to her table and sat down. She had just poured milk into her oatmeal when Billie came running up the table to her.

"You got lost, didn't you?"

"Yes. But Cedric helped me get up here..."

"Oh. I see you caught the eye of Pretty Boy Diggory. Anyway, here's your schedule. We have most of the same classes, so I can show you where to go. The others," she shrugged, "you'll have to find someone to help you."

"No big deal. I'll manage. So..." She ran her finger down the column. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first period. That should be fun. Oh, hey Saralyn.," she said absently as the other girl sat at the table.

"You have Defense first period," she asked.

"Yes. Then double Charms, free period, lunch, Herbology, double Potions, then dinner. A full day."

"I'll say. Mine's the same. See you in a few." She walked away.

Arianne dug her spoon into her breakfast and ate. When she was done, she grabbed her bag and sat by Billie. The other girl grinned as the people around her frowned and began to whisper, and she motioned that she was ready to go.

"I hope Lupin knows what he's doing better than Lockhart did."

"What was wrong with Lockhart," Arianne asked.

"He was only here to promote his books and try to look pretty. He served absolutely no purpose."

"Ah" They and Saralyn, who Billie enthusiastically introduced herself to, walked up to their first class together. They all set their books on the table in the front and sat down.

The bell rang a few minutes later, and Professor Lupin entered, looking keen to start. He placed his own bag on his desk, then stood in front of it, parchment in hand.

"Good morning everyone. I am Professor Lupin, your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. I know all of you have knowledge of defense spells and counter spells, else you would not be in this class.

"So to start off our year, we are going to be studying Dark creatures. Some–"

"Professor, we did Dark creatures already," a voice called from the back.

"Your name," Professor Lupin asked, looking at the boy.

"Adrian Pucey."

"Well, Mr. Pucey, before you interrupted, I was about to say that the creatures we will be studying these next few weeks aren't going to be ones you will have studied closely." Looking away from Adrian, he continued, "Each of you will be given a partner to write thorough papers with on our current creature. When we are done with that, you and your partner must write a paper on _any_ savage Dark creature, meaning a creature that will be difficult to write about. My objective with that will to make you think and test your resourcefulness.

"Now, books away and wands out. When I come to you, touch your wand tip to mine. A number will appear, and your partner will be whoever has the same number. No trading of partners will be permitted, and you and your partner must work together, without the help of other pairs. Ready?"

Professor Lupin began walking around and touching everyone's wands. Arianne's wand displayed a number six, Billie's a number two and Saralyn's a number five. None were paired together.

"Alright, now everyone can find their partners. You are to sit with them," Professor Lupin told them.

Saralyn found herself paired with Adrian Pucey and scowled heavily. Billie was paired with Danielle, who smiled nicely and shook hands. Arianne had trouble finding her partner until she turned around and looked right into Cedric's face and the number six floating above his wand.

"What the... You said you're a sixth year and wouldn't be in any of my classes," she exclaimed.

"I am a sixth year," he said. "But I was put in this class since my Defense marks have always been high. I don't know what they're going to do with me next year, though."

"If you get your N.E.W.T. this year, you won't have to take it next year."

"That's true. You going to stay there or are you sitting here with me," he asked with a grin.

"Oh please." Arianne tossed her books on his table and moved to the seat next to his. "I'm here to find my father, not get hit on."

"Your father? What are you talking about?"

"Damn. Wrong person. Never you mind. Professor Lupin's about to start talking. Shut up." She turned her attention to her teacher. Cedric continued to look at her for another minute before he, too, looked up front.

For the rest of the period, the class took notes on dementors. Professor Lupin thought it best to start there, as there were dementors guarding the school at that moment. As everyone prepared to leave, he told them, "Your papers are due next week. Points will be taken off for lateness."

The girls said bye to Cedric and headed off for Charms. Professor Flitwick questioned Arianne and Saralyn, and was pleased at the depth of their knowledge. They received no homework after, and headed off for their free period; Billie gave them directions to the library so they could get information for Professor Lupin's paper. After lunch (they had followed everyone from the library to the Great Hall), Danielle took them to the greenhouses for Herbology, where they were once again welcomed by their teacher. Billie retrieved them after that and took them to Potions. Professor Snape, it seemed, decided he didn't like the girls and gave the class a hard potion to concoct and two essays due the next week.

Arianne found dinner to be bliss; she was able to relax and enjoy her food without worrying about running to class afterward. Billie started talking a blue streak about her older sister Nymphadora, who was only one year away from receiving her Auror qualification. Apparently, she was a Metamorphmagi, and so was Billie.

Cedric found her as she was heading up to her Common Room, and asked if she wanted to go the library to work on their paper. She shook her head and handed him what she had found earlier that day.

"I have something else I need to do right now," Arianne told him.

"It has something to do with what you said before, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but I really don't–"

Cedric cut her off. "I don't want to be nosey. But you mentioned it, and I feel that I'm now involved and can help. We can talk later, when you're ready." He turned and walked away.

Arianne shook her head and made her way to her doom by following a fellow Ravenclaw. She sat on her bed and thought, which one is it? Which one is my father?

There's my second chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. From here on out, chapters will be posted every few days, or as soon as I can get them typed and up. Please review! Tell me what you do and don't like!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anyone besides my girls. Don't worry, I'm over it.

By the way, I rated this T for language and for mild adult situations later on.

The first week flew by quickly. Arianne and Saralyn learned their way around the castle quickly, sometimes getting lost just so they could learn the castle's many hidden passageways and staircases. Their classes were just challenging enough to keep them interested, though both decided that Professor Lupin was their favorite.

The morning their papers on dementors were due, Arianne was going nuts in Ravenclaw Tower. The contents of her trunk were strewn everywhere, books were scattered and papers littered the floor around her bed.

"It has to be here somewhere!" she exclaimed. "I had it last night just before I went to bed!"

"Calm down," Billie told her. "I know it has to be here somewhere. It didn't just get up and–" She realized what she was about to say and stopped. She stood in the middle of the room and said to the other girls, "If any of you, and I mean _any_ of you, know what happened to Arianne's paper, I suggest you step forward _now_. This kind of shit isn't funny."

Rose stepped forward with a sneer and said, "We don't know what happened to the princess's paper. Maybe she needs to keep a better eye on her schoolwork. Come on girls." The other girls followed her out.

"As vindictive as those girls are, you'd think they'd be Slytherins," Billie muttered. "I know they have something to do with your paper going missing."

"So do I. Billie, what am I going to do? Cedric and I were counting on that paper; we put a lot into it. Professor Lupin isn't going to have much mercy." She knew he'd understand, but she knew that he'd follow the rules he'd set the week before.

"We'll figure something out. In the mean time..." Billie waved her wand and everything picked itself up and returned to its proper place. "Come on. Food."

Arianne followed her friend downstairs and ate little. No one paid much attention as someone had read a rumor about Sirius Black and they decided to make a big deal over it. Saralyn wandered over and started swearing when she heard about Arianne's paper, earning herself a detention for foul language.

"McGonagall can give me as many detentions as she wants, it's not right! Those lousy bit–"

"Hey." Cedric had come over. "What's going on?"

Arianne shook her head and got up, motioning for him to follow. She lead him out into the hall and turned to look him in the eye. "Our paper for Defense is missing."

"It's what?"

"Missing. I had it last night right before bed and when I woke up this morning, it was gone." Tears started in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"That sucks. Good thing I thought something like this would happen and I made a copy." Cedric pulled a roll of parchment out of his bag.

"You did? Cedric, you're a genius!" She threw her arms around his neck and began to laugh. She hugged him for another minute, then let him go. She turned red and stammered, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. If you were me, you probably would have lifted me off the ground. And it's no big deal. I heard them saying something about your 'complacence' the other day and figured I'd make a copy in case. Kinda sad that I was right about them though."

"Who cares? You saved our skins!" Looking at her watch, Arianne told him,

"We need to get to class anyway." She noticed everyone around staring at them, but didn't say anything so Cedric wouldn't notice.

Professor Lupin asked them right off for their papers. Saralyn and Billie had looks of sympathy on their faces when Cedric and their friend got called up to the desk, but their looks turned to confusion when Cedric handed the teacher a roll of parchment. Arianne noticed that her tower mates had strange looks on their faces, and she knew automatically that they had taken her parchment.

When class ended, Professor Lupin called out, "Miss Chase, I would like to see you after dinner tonight in my office."

"What was that about?" Saralyn asked.

"Probably wants to know more about Waking."

The rest of the day passed slowly. Arianne barely made it through her classes and she thought dinner was pure torture. She didn't think she'd done anything wrong, so aside from seeking information about her old school, she didn't know what Professor Lupin wanted.

Dinner ended and she ran her bag to he room, then made her way to Lupin's office. He invited her in at her knock, and she walked into a room filled with books, parchment and a tank. He motioned for her to sit and finished reading the paper he was grading. When he was done, he cleared his throat.

"So Miss Chase... I read the paper you and Mr. Diggory handed me... and I found that it is the second copy of the written work. I know it was written by you both, but it's the second copy part that worried me."

"Professor, Cedric overheard the girls that I'm rooming with say that they wanted to deal with my 'complacence', so he made a copy in case. I woke up this morning and the original was gone," she explained.

Lupin nodded. "I figured that out after the spell I tested the parchment with told me your paper was a second copy." He pulled a roll of parchment from the pile next to him. "This is the original, though the names on it are not yours or Mr. Diggory's."

"Whose names are on it?"

"Let me worry about that. I do, however, advise that you find a way to keep this from happening again."

"Of course Professor." She paused."Professor?"

"Yes?"

"You told me you wanted me to come here before you found out about the paper."

"Indeed I did. I am curious about Waking."

I knew it, she thought. "What would you like to know?"

"Oh, anything really," he responded.

"Well," she started, "Waking, and Dawn's End too, take their students at ten, not eleven like you do here. We go for eight years, till we're eighteen. Our O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s we take in our fifth and eighth years, as they're world standard. At Waking our Houses were named after magical creatures: dragon, griffin, chimera, thestral and unicorn. The Houses, save for Chimera, have their own guardian creatures that get taken care of by a Keeper, usually a student in their sixth year or higher. The creatures actually choose their Keepers. I was the Keeper for Dragon House starting in my second year, though no one knows why I was chosen so early. The same classes are taught there that Hogwarts has. Well, they have a class dedicated to learning the Dark Arts... but that's a story and a half.

"I think that's about it." She paused.

"Interesting." Lupin took a good look at her.

"Is there something wrong Professor?"

"Huh? Oh, no, there isn't. I'm sorry. You may leave, as I'm sure you have homework to do. But I must ask... Would you mind coming here this night every week for the next few weeks?"

"Of course. But... why?"

"You're a smart girl, Arianne. You remind me a lot of myself at your age. I'm just curious about what it's like being a wizard in America."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later Professor." She let herself out.

Arianne was puzzled by his parting remark. It hadn't made any sense, at least not to her. And why had he stared at her like he did? She shook her head and made her way to the library to study with Cedric. In addition to working on their paper, they helped each other study and gather information for essays in other classes. Sometimes Saralyn and Billie joined them, sometimes they didn't. She was glad they didn't that night, as Cedric got frustrated at her very quickly for not paying attention and left in a huff.

Arianne saw Professor Lupin every Tuesday night for a few weeks. Her other classes didn't suffer a bit, as she had proved herself the best in her year, with an irate Percy Weasley the second best. She came to look forward to these visits, as she liked being reminded of home and found herself strangely comfortable with the Defense teacher.

One such evening the first week of October found her turning down Cedric's invite to take a walk around the school to go to Lupin's office. She walked in and sat with a sigh, making Lupin look up from what he was doing and raise an eyebrow.

"Cedric tried to ask me out again," she told him.

"Why don't you go with him once? He's a nice enough lad, very smart too."

"He plays _Quidditch_." Just a few weeks before she had been to her House try-outs and was made Beater. "He's on another _team_."

"I see how that can complicate things, but you're not even giving him a chance."

"He's a good guy, but right now I just want to stay friends with him. Maybe I should write my mother and ask her advice."

At the mention of her mother, Lupin put down his quill and gave her a strange look. "Tell me about your mother."

"Excuse you, Professor, but that's a little personal."

"Arianne, you've told me some things that I shouldn't know, like who's tried to ask you out. Yet, you've told me nothing about your family. Why?"

She sighed again. "Have it your way."

"My mother is actually from here, in Britain, most of her family lives in America. She used to go to Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw, a prefect. She was friends with a group of people who called themselves the Marauders... fours guys, one of whom was her half-brother, one was James Potter, one was my father, and one died. Yes, Mom's half-brother was Sirius Black," she said, responding to Lupin's look. "_That_ story I'm not getting into."

"Anyway, she married my father just before they graduated and she got pregnant with me soon after. They moved to London and got a flat. Dad was working part-time for the Ministry... part-time since he's a werewolf and they didn't want him hurting anyone."

"One night, when Mom was about seven months pregnant, he somehow got out of the magical room that he went into when he changed. Mom was sleeping in the bedroom and he attacked her. She came out ok, but his teeth somehow left gouges on her belly, right above the baby. Nothing wolfish happened to her, and the Healers didn't know the effect it was going to have me. Mom left the next day and went home to her grandmother in Texas."

"I was born near the full moon. My father's attack had had an effect on me; my eyes change color and I become very alert. I have a strong urge to be outside and run. I don't get fangs or anything... Anyway, I lead a very normal life."

"And what of your father?" he asked patiently.

"He knows what happened and was devastated when Mom left, but he knew it was for the best; I mean, what was to stop him form fully biting me or Mom? Every month since I was born he's sent money to Mom. I get gifts on my birthday and at holidays. Other than that, I've never met him, never seen him. Hell, I don't even know his _name_. Mom never thought it mattered much. She never told him my name, either, so..." She looked at Professor Lupin to find that he was looking a her with the strangest look in his eyes.

"What is your mother's name?"

"Arilyn. Arilyn Reese. Chase was her mother's maiden name, Reese is her dad's surname."

"Oh God. Oh my God..."

"Professor? You're looking at me weird. Why?" She felt she already knew the answer.

"Arilyn Reese and I married just before we graduated and moved to London. _I_ attacked her. _I_ send her what money I can every month..."

"You mean... you're my _father_?"

That was chapter three. I know it's weird and a little outrageous, but I hope it gets better from here.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine! Only aforementioned original characters are mine...

Enjoy!

We left off:

What is your mother's name?"

"Arilyn. Arilyn Reese. Chase was her mother's maiden name, Reese is her dad's surname."

"Oh God. Oh my God..."

"Professor? You're looking at me weird. Why?" She felt she already knew the answer.

"Arilyn Reese and I married just before we graduated and moved to London. _I_ attacked her. _I_ send her what money I can every month..."

"You mean... _you're_ my _father_?"

"Arianne, I–"

"You what? You never wrote to me, never flooed to the States... What do you want me to think now that I know?" she asked angrily.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be a little more understanding. You talk about this whole thing as if it doesn't mean anything to you."

"It does, I just put on a brave face. It's been hard telling people for as long as I could remember that I don't know who my father is, but he sends me stuff a few times a year."

Lupin sighed. "I know I haven't been there for you, but I've done the best I can. It's not easy being a werewolf and trying to hold a job, especially with the decree the Ministry passed not too long ago."

"As for not flooing or writing to you, Arilyn asked me not to. I think she wanted you to find me on your own, to discover me your own way rather than have me put in front of you and be told 'He's your dad'. You know she's like that, or rather, she was."

Arianne lost her hard look. "She still is. Professor...?"

"Yes?"

"Did you... did you suspect..." She lost her voice.

"It was hard, in the beginning. I didn't know Dumbledore had invited another student here from America, so I was quite surprised when he introduced both you and Saralyn. It took time, but I had my suspicions after a week or two when I saw the assignments you were handing in. Your mother's reluctance to tell me your name didn't help, either. Then at dinner a few nights ago, Hagrid asked me if it was just him, or did you have a strange resemblance to me? I realized then that it had to be you, not Saralyn that I had invited here."

"Why did you?"

"Invite you? I wanted to meet my daughter. I missed out on a good part your life, Arianne. I can't do anything about that, but I can be there for you in the future." He leaned forward in his chair.

"I need to apologize to Cedric and go to bed. It's late." She stood. "I can't call you 'Dad' yet, but I will soon, if I decide I really like you," she told him as she gave him a quick hug and left.

Once again the next few weeks were full for the seventh years. There were essays to be written, homework to be done and those on Quidditch teams had practice on top of it. Saralyn got more detentions for her foul mouth and half-done homework. Arianne stayed blissfully unstressed, as she somehow managed to balance everything, and visits to her father on top of it all.

One night as she was getting back in from Quidditch practice, she heard someone call her name. Looking up, her gaze met Cedric as he came down the stairs. She sighed and crossed her arms; that was every night so far that week.

"Arainne, how was practice?" he asked her.

"You know all I can tell you is that it was good. What is it tonight?"

"You're angry."

"I'm annoyed. Every night you me meet me here. Why?"

"I like you."

"You show affection by annoying people?" Arianne knew she was being rude, but it felt necessary.

Cedric frowned. "No. But you didn't tell me before that I was annoying you, so I thought it was ok. You should have said something."

"Maybe I should have. Next time I'll know to." She moved to try and go upstairs, but he moved to block her.

"Arianne, you've been avoiding me ever since that night I invited you for a walk. You suddenly have no time for anything but schoolwork and Quidditch. I'm Captain of my team, and I _still_ make time for friends. What happened?"

"Nothing that would concern you."

"It does since we were getting to be friends a few weeks ago and suddenly all we are is study partners.

She sighed loudly. "Meet me in the kitchen corridor in ten minutes. I'll explain."

Arianne hurried up to Ravenclaw Tower to change out of her practice robes. Billie watched her change in a flurry and asked,

"Where's the fire?"

Arianne began to laugh. "I thought only Muggles knew that phrase."

"Yeah, well..." She shrugged.

"I have to go meet Cedric."

"You're finally going to go out with him?"

"Nooo... He wants me to explain why I haven't made time for him since I found out who my father is." Arianne had only told Saralyn and Billie about her discovery, and had them promise to tell no one.

"Oh, I get it. You shouldn't have to tell him anything though. But have fun anyway." She turned back to her homework.

Arianne hurried down to the corridor where the kitchens were. She knew that the Hufflepuffs were down in this corridor so she looked for Cedric. He was standing in front of a painting of a huge bowl of fruit.

"Cedric!" She jogged up to him.

"I thought maybe you were playing me," he told her.

"I keep my word, unlike most."

"So, you were going to tell me something?"

She leaned against the wall. "I found my father," she started.

"Wait a minute. What?"

"Let me explain. I came here on the request of my father, who's name I didn't know, and who said he was teaching here. So I did my work, looked for clues from every teacher to see if I could figure it out. That night you tried to get me to walk with you, I was heading to Professor Lupin's office. I told him a quick bit about my mother and found out that he's my father."

"He's your... he's your _father_!"

"Yes. I'm not getting into why he left us, as it's not something of importance right now. But I've been going to him as often as I can so I can learn about who he is and so he can get to know about me. I'm sorry I haven't really talked to you outside of class Cedric. I've just been..."

"Overwhelmed?" he provided.

"That sounds about right. I'll try to do better."

Cedric began to chuckle. "You sound like you're making an excuse for bad homework."

She was silent for a minute, then said, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"Your crush on me."

Cedric turned bright red. "I... I..."

"You can ask me to go to Hogsmeade with you in a few days on Halloween. You know, so we can talk to each other and not have to worry about school."

"I, uh, well, willyougotoHogsmeadewithme?" he asked quickly.

"Sure. I got homework to do. I hope you don't mind if I go and finish it."

"Nah. I have stuff for McGonagall that's due tomorrow that I have to do. So I'll see you in a few days?" They didn't have DADA for another few days.

"Yup. Night."

Halloween dawned bright and chilly. Arianne knew that Lupin wasn't going to the village, as it was getting near the full moon and he needed the potion that Professor Snape was brewing for him. Her monthly restlessness had come upon her as she had gotten ready for bed the night before. She just hoped Cedric didn't notice anything.

She dressed carefully, wanting to make a good impression. She wore a dusty blue polo shirt with very short sleeves and a deep v-neck. Under that she wore a light blue tank top to cover her exposed cleavage. She put on a pair of bootcut khakis that hugged her hips and black combat boots. Her hair was held back from her face and held back with a folded black bandanna. She grabbed a hoodie to ward off the chill and headed down to breakfast.

"Wow, Arianne, you look great!" Billie told her friend as she sat down.

"Thanks. So you want to meet somewhere later?"

"What about Saralyn?"

"She has detention. Again."

"She _always _has detention."

"Well, last she knew, McGonagall told her if she gets too many more, Dumbledore is declaring her a hopeless cause and they're going to send her home."

"That bites. Hey, maybe we'll see my sister in the village."

"I thought she had training," Arianne remarked as she finished her breakfast of yogurt.

"She has today off and she told me she might come here."

"Nice. Hey Sara." The other girl sat down.

"I hate detention."

"Then why do you half do your homework and talk back?" Billie asked.

"The Healers back home told me they don't know what it is, but Dad took me to a Muggle doctor and they said I have an attention problem. My talking back is the result of hanging around with one of my uncles. I can't help it."

"You have to try. Don't make me come after you," Arianne threatened. "You saw me hex that Slytherin last week."

"Yeah..."

They chatted for another few minutes before Professor McGonagall reminded Saralyn of her detention with Snape. Arianne and Billie had to go anyway, as it was time to leave for Hogsmeade. Cedric met them in the entrance hall, and smiled when he saw Arianne. Billie whispered something in her friends' ear, and walked over to a waiting Ravenclaw boy.

"You look great," Cedric told her.

"Thanks. You do too," she said, looking at his open forest green shirt and dark blue undershirt over black jeans and white sneakers.

They passed Filch, then made their way down the path past the dementors. Cedric put his hand lightly on her shoulder and asked,

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know Hogsmeade like you do. I've never been here before. Why don't you show me around?"

"Alright. Quality Quidditch Supplies, here we come." He laughed.

They spent well over an hour and a half looking at Quidditch supplies, Cedric more so since his first match of the season was the next week. Arianne bought herself a new pair of gloves, Cedric bought new gloves and boots. They went from there to Zonko's, where they ran into Billie and a seventh-year named Bill. They looked at all of the things on the walls and ran into the Weasley twins trying out products in the store. The twins followed the two groups out into the street and promptly tried to use a prank powder on them to no avail, having been hexed by Arianne; they were running down the street with fur growing all over their bodies.

Billie and Bill, a redheaded boy with glasses, headed off to Madame Paddifoots **(sp?)**, a couple's teashop, so Arianne and Cedric could be alone for a while. They walked into the Three Broomsticks, and Cedric ordered their butterbeer while Arianne chased some third years away from a table. They sat in silence for several minutes sipping their butterbeer.

Cedric finally broke the silence by saying, "You know, I wasn't lying in the carriage. You know, what I said."

"I honestly don't remember what you said."

"You're very pretty."

Arianne turned a light shade of fushia. "I don't know what to say except for... thank you." She began to restlessly toy with her glass.

He put his hand over hers. "You're welcome. For the past few weeks... I've been trying to pluck up the courage to ask you here... to ask you out, actually."

"I know Cedric, but–"

"You've been very busy, I know. It's ok." He paused. "Arianne, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"Rubbish. You won't syop fiddling with your glass and you keep looking out the door every time it opens. That, and... what's wrong with your eyes? They're not grey... Arianne–"

"I'm sorry." She hurried out the door into the street. She turned left and headed towards the large house known as the Shrieking Shack. The hurried footsteps behind her made her run faster.

"Arianne! Wait! You don't know where you're going!" Cedric caught up with her and turned her around. "What is wrong?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Why don't you try me?"

"No! I can deal with it myself!" She turned back around and continued toward the house and its grounds.

Cedric sighed. He liked a challenge, but not like this. "Arianne! Please!"

"Cedric, no! You'll be getting in over your head. Just–"

He caught up with her and she finally stopped running. "Don't tell me to forget about you. Maybe I can help."

"You can't. It's something I've dealt with for almost eighteen years."

"Is it–"

"I... I... I'm part... I'm part werewolf!"

"You're..."

"Yes!" she cried. "That's why I'm restless. That's why I kept looking at the door; I need to be outside. And that's why my eyes aren't grey; they're amber. This is as bad as it gets, but..."

Cedric moved forward to put his arms around her and hold her while she sobbed. "That's all? Arianne, let's just go back to the castle and just talk. It's just a shame that your first trip out here happened near the full moon." He heard he stifled laugh. "Come on. I'll grab you another butterbeer and we'll sit by the lake."

I wanted to get more in here, like Sirius attacking the Fat Lady, but I got caught up with Arianne and Cedric. I'll try to do more next chapter.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope... I own Saralyn, Arianne, Billie, the annoying girls, and Bill... he's my friend's dad**

Cedric helped Arianne to the outside of the Three Broomsticks, so he could get some butterbeer for them. He then walked with her to the eddge of the lake, where they sat under a tree and relaxed.

Arianne sat quietly for several moments, a thoughtful expression on her face. Finally, she said, "Cedric... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being such a head case. I shouldn't have–"

"Don't worry about it. I think I would have done the same thing."

"Are you saying that just to make me feel better?"

"Maybe. What are you going to do about it? Jinx me?"

She laughed. "Don't tempt me."

"Oh really? I should one day."

As she moved to take out her wand, she heard a voice, call out, "Oi, Arianne!"

Billie and her friend Bill came running over to them and sat down. "We wondered where you guys had gotten to. Cedric, this is Bill."

"We've met," Bill said tiredly.

"Bill's Muggle-born," Billie told Arianne. "He said that even though he's a wizard, he wants to work on trains."

"Billie..."

"Ah, sometimes I wonder why I go out with you. You get so cranky."

"I am _not_ cranky."

"You are." She sighed. "We're going for a walk, then dinner. Want to join?"

"Dinner? It's early yet," Arianne protested.

"Arianne, it's near three," Cedric pointed out to her.

The two couples got up and took a long walk around the lake. Bill ended up offending some bowtruckles and nearly lost his eyes, but a quick spell from Cedric chased them off. With no more mishaps after that, they made it to the castle in time for dinner.

Arianne was just starting an essay for Professor McGonagall when a girl ran into the common room yelling, "Sirius Black! Sirius Black! He's been in the castle!"

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Billie asked the girl.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" she yelled. "He attacked that portrait that guards the Gryffindor common room!" By now, everyone was in the common room to hear the commotion.

"You're cracked."

"I assure you, she is not, Miss Tonks," came the squeaky voice near the portrait stairs. It was Professor Flitwick. "As your Head of House ,I was on my way up here to tell you the very same thing. Only, I was also sent here to tell you to vacate yourselves to the Great Hall immediately. Leave your belongings here. I assure you that any homework due tomorrow will be accepted the next day. Now downstairs, all of you."

They all walked into the Great Hall in confusion. No one knew more than what had been said in the common room, but even that had been broken and confused. Friends met each other near the door and headed off in opposite directions, dragging sleeping bags that had appeared on the floor. Billie found Saralyn and they, plus Arianne, found a big empty spot to lay down and talk.

"So what do you think happened?" Arianne asked them.

"You forget that I'm a Gryffindor."

"Sorry Sara."

"No prob. The Fat Lady, the portrait that guards Gryffindor Tower, was attacked by Sirius Black. We can't get in till Dumbledore finds a replacement portrait, and all the teachers are searching the grounds for him now."

"That sucks. Arianne, you ok?" Billie asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're pale."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Cedric wear you out? Bill, stop touching my ass." Billie's boyfriend had sat next to them moments before.

"No, he didn't 'wear me out'. We talked. That's it."

"You're boring."

"Saralyn, I am not."

"You are," Billie told her. "Here he comes, by the way."

Arianne rolled onto her belly and out her head on top of her crossed arms. "What Cedric?"

"My friends are being prats. Is it ok if I sleep over here with you guys?"

She hazarded a glance at her friends and saw them smiling. "I have no issue."

He settled his bag next to hers and sat on top of it. "Of all nights for him to attack..."

"I suppose we'll get over it," Arianne murmured, already sick of the talk about Sirius. Billie opened her mouth to protest, but Cedric silenced her with a look. Taking the point, they switched the topic and talked until Percy Weasley told them off at midnight for talking, mentioning that it was the tenth time he had to tell them.

A week later brought heavy rain and winds... and the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Arianne wasn't sure who she wanted to support, as Saralyn was supporting her House, and Ceric was playing for his. In the end she decided that she'd be happy for whoever won.

As Cedric had said that he preferred to walk to the pitch alone, the girls and Bill walked down together. They were nearly blown over by the wind, and were quickly soaked by the downpour. They heard the whistle start the game at one point, but it was hard to see what was going on.

It was getting to a very maddening point when time was called and the teams flew to the ground to talk action against the rain. A moment later they were back in the air. Arianne caught sight of Cedric speeding around the field, searching for the Snitch. She saw him finally set his broom into a steep climb and sighed; if the Snitch was caught, the game would be over and they could get dry. Someone pointed out Harry Potter trying to catch up to Cedric. Everyone who could see watched with baited breath to see the outcome, when Harry suddenly fell from his broom and began to drift towards the ground. Professor Dumbledore was on the field, forcing the dementors, who had come to the match and had caused Harry to fall, back to their posts. Cedric flew to the ground with everyone else, and he was talking to Oliver Wood and Madame Hooch, the referee.

Billie led the way back to the castle and helped them to dry off in the entrance hall. Arianne watched for Cedric until he came in and walked over to him saying, "That was the worst Quidditch match I was ever forced to watch."

"No one forced you," he replied.

"But the whole school usually goes... hence being forced."

"How was it the worst?"

"I couldn't see a thing. So what happened?"

"I... I managed to get the Snitch, but I didn't know Harry fell until after! I offered a rematch to Wood, but he admits that the win goes to my team. Still, I feel dirty taking a victory this way."

Everyone but Arianne and Cedric walked away and upstairs. "Cedric, it's not a dirty win if the opposing team Captain concedes the match to you. Plus, you had nothing to do with Harry falling. It was the dementors and you know it."

He hung his head. "I do know. It's just... I dunno."

"You're a good guy Cedric. Maybe you should–" She was cut off by Cedric moving forward to press his lips to hers. Startled at first, her shock wore off and she deepened the kiss. A moment or two, neither was sure, passed and they finally broke apart.

Cedric looked into her eyes. "You were saying?"

"You know, I don't remember."

He laughed. "Good. That was the point."

"That was your motive? To get me to shut up?" Her temper started to flare.

"No. I wanted to tell you I'm tired of just standing by. I'm tired of waiting for you to come around. So you want to date or not?"

Arianne was taken aback. "You're forward."

"Yes or no?"

"Cedric..." She sighed. "We'll give it a shot. So yes."

Cedric hugged her. "Ok, I'm going to go get changed and how about we meet here in a few minutes?"

"Alright. See you in a few."

As he ran downstairs, Arianne smiled. A part of her warmed as it never had before, a part of her that was happy and confused at the same time.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was on vacation, I worked, just a bunch of stuff going on. I know this is short, but it's all I have right now. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Need I say it? **

**I plan to have Bill become important at some point, I just don't know where or when. I need ideas!**

**Thanks to all those who have read this. I'll post every few days, or when I get the chance. **

**Just as a warning, there is some sexual reference in this chapter. Anyone not comfy with that should skip the very beginning.**

**P.S.- A friend of mine, who knows HP quite well and is reading this, pointed out to me that in POA, Cedric is a fifth year, and therefore a sixth year in GOF. She's right, but for the purposes of this story, he's a sixth year.**

**Enjoy!**

Arianne woke up the next day, a smile evident on her face. As she sat up in bed, Cassie remarked from the other side of the room, "Did the Princess finally get laid?"

"Excuse me?" Arianne said as she swung her legs to the floor.

"You've been smiling for a while. I just thought that you might have finally been taught a thing or two by Diggory... Then again, he's as much a virgin as you."

"Bugger off Cassie." She finished pulling on jeans and a t-shirt and walked down to the common room. She angrily made her way down to breakfast.

"Nice job," Billie told her as she sat down, hair vividly orange. "No one ever stands up to Cassie. Her friends usually pounce on anyone who tries to shoot her down."

"They'll get over it, I'm sure. Their lives don't run on the misfortune of others."

"They seem to think so."

"Then they shall die lonely old bats." Billie guffawed at this, making everyone look their way. "You and Bill going to be free later?"

"Nah. We both need to catch up on our homework."

"I can help you. I'm helping Cedric out with his. Meet us in the room across from the tapestry with the dancing trolls."

"On the seventh floor? There's no room there."

"There is. Cedric showed me how to get into it. Just meet us there in an hour and I'll help you." Arianne got up and walked out.

Just under an hour later, Billie and Bill met up with Cedric and Arianne on the seventh floor.

"I _told_ you there's no room here," Billie said triumphantly.

"There is. Just watch," Cedric said back. He walked in front of a stretch of wall three times and a door suddenly appeared. "Come on."

Inside the room were several desks and chairs. Along each wall were bookcases that stretched from floor to ceiling, packed full of books. A small device on one of the desks was emitting soft, pleasant music.

"I never knew...," Bill said in wonder.

"Most of the students, even most of the teachers, don't know this room is here," Cedric replied. "It's called the Room of Requirement. All you need to do to get in here is think really hard what you want, and the room will provide it. I thought of a really good place to study, and we got this."

"Well, let's get on with it, shall we?" Arianne said to the group. Having finished her own homework already, she was easily able to help the others.

After a few hours, Bill, Billie and Cedric rolled up their assorted parchment with grateful sighs. They were at last done with their homework, and free to do what they wanted. As they approached the entrance hall, someone pelted up the stairs towards them.

"There you guys are! I've been wondering where the hell you guys went. No, you know, couple-stuff going on, right? Because then I wouldn't be mad at you guys for leaving me out," Saralyn said in a rush.

"We were studying. Sorry we didn't ask, Saralyn, but I know you had detention," Billie told her friend.

"Sara!"

"Relax, it wasn't homework or foul language this time... I kinda punched Oliver Wood in the face." She began walking towards the doors towards outside, and everyone else followed.

"You_ punched_ him in the _face_? Why!" Bill yelled.

"He kept asking me questions about you, Arianne. Wanted to know if you were available, if I knew what you looked for in a guy, since he sees us together all the time... He's afraid of Billie, so he won't ask her. He got me aggravated, so..." She shrugged.

"So you _punched_ him?"

"It seemed logical. McGonagall was pretty pissed when Professor Lupin showed up at her office with Oliver and myself in tow. Said I'm a lost cause and this time she means it... One more detention and that's it; I'll be sent home." They sat under a tree near the lake.

"Then stop being dumb and do what you're supposed to do," Billie said, changing her hair to bright blonde.

"I'm not dumb, I–"

"She didn't mean it like that," Bill told her. "She just wants you to stay."

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying," Billie threw a look ay Bill, "is that you shouldn't be such a delinquent and just so your work."

"Or," Arainne jumped in, "you could help the Weasley twins and get tips on how to not get caught."

Saralyn opened her mouth a few times as though she was going to say something, and finally said quietly, "That could _work_..."

"Oh no... Arainne, I hate you," Bill said.

A few weeks later, Arianne walked into Professor Lupin's quarters for her visit. She sat at the table in his outer room and put her head on the table.

"Arianne, what's wrong?" Lupin asked as he gave her a mug of hot cocoa.

"Quidditch match tomorrow."

"From what your mother has written, you are a brilliant player with absolutely no nerves."

"Mom also exaggerates."

Lupin sighed. "If the match as a whole isn't bothering you, then what is?"

She answered from the tabletop, "We're playing Hufflepuff."

"But what... ah. Cedric is on the Hufflepuff team. I get it. You feel that you can't beat his team because you fear Cedric resenting you if you do, and at the same time you can't blow it for your team else they'll throw you off and hate you. Am I right?"

She looked up. "On the nose."

He smiled. "Just do your best tomorrow. No matter the outcome, you guys don't have to hate each other. It's just a game."

"I know. Cedric said the same thing, but we both want our team to win the Cup."

"I went through a lot with James and Sirius involving Quidditch, and Sirius often had girlfriends in opposing Houses that dumped him after Gryffindor won. I always told him that if someone ends a relationship because of a particular game in a sport, then the relationship was doomed from the start. Just remember that with Cedric. You two have a chemistry, and you work well together, but keep in mind that sometimes boys like Cedric sometimes love their sport more than people. I don't want to see what you have end because of a game."

Arianne sat silent for a few minutes. "Thanks Dad. It helped. Now, you're announcing the final paper... when?"

"Monday. Now get some sleep."

The next day was bright and clear, with little wind. Cho helped Arianne get ready for the match and walked with her to the pitch; Cho was their team's Seeker. It seemed that only moments, not a half hour, passed as they warmed up. They walked onto the pitch to applause and took to the air.

Arianne held her bat securely and flew around the pitch, whacking the Bludgers at Hufflepuffs as they flew near her. She tried to not aim for Cedric, but knew that she needed to put feelings aside and play the game correctly. To prove it to herself that she pelted a Bludger his way, then flew to hit one at another player. She looked back at him to find Cedric fuming at her attack. Undaunted, she continued to play like the ruthless Beater that she knew she was.

The game lasted another half hour. Roger Davies, her Captain, told her when he called time to concentrate on distracting the Hufflepuff Seeker. She did so, aiming for Cedric while keeping in mind the other players. When a Bludger caused Cedric to dive, Cho took notice of the Snitch near where he had been and caught it easily. Madame Hooch blew her whistle to end the game, the score of which was three hundred and ten to ninety. Cedric shot her daggers and flew to the ground, without a glance backward.

Arianne celebrated with her team for a while in their common room. They vowed to beat Slytherin in their match after the start of term, and vowed to beat them well. Arianne got tired of it after a while and decided to wander through the school. As she walked through the seventh floor corridor with the troll tapestry, she saw Cedric leave the Room of Requirement. He was still in his Quidditch robes.

"Cedric, wait!" she called as he turned away from her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What is your problem?"

He sighed and took her back into the Room. As she sat, he said angrily, "You made me look like a fool out there."

"You're mad over _Quidditch_?"

"Yes, I'm mad over '_Quidditch_'," he spat. "You made me look like a novice at the game, with all those–"

"What? All those Bludgers? Cedric, they were doing what they were supposed to be doing. So was I."

"Davies told you to try and knock me off my broom did he?"

"As a matter of fact, he did."

"And you agreed? Knowing he was asking you to attack me?"

"Last I knew, the Beater's job was to hit the Bludgers at the opposing team's players so your team could have an easier time of scoring. Has that changed without me knowing?" she asked back, standing so she was nearly in his face.

"It hasn't. But Arianne, I am your boyfriend and–"

"That makes no difference. In Quidditch, you and I are players with purposes. On the field we know nothing about each other except for playing styles. I treated you the same way I treat every team I've ever played against."

"So you make other teams feel like crap?"

"If they're so egotistical that they take a loss personally, than yes."

Cedric narrowed his eyes at her and stepped closer. "Are you calling me egotistical?"

"If the shoe fits, wear it," she snapped back. He stepped back as though she had slapped him. "What? Can't handle someone playing on your level?" She sighed disgustedly. "You're–"

"You really think I'm egotistical?"

It was Arianne's turn to be shocked. "You're worrying–"

"Because I'm really not. Part of me thought you'd treat me different..."

"Because we're going out?" He nodded. "I treat every opponent the same. I've lost boyfriends before because of their expectance of special treatment and my refusal to give it. I was so hoping that this would be a different relationship than those."

"It is."

"Cedric..." She trailed off as he stepped forward and kissed her. They broke apart and she said, "This doesn't change the way you just talked to me."

He backed away. "I was mad. I'm still mad. I'm a sore loser, Arianne."

"I'm not. You need to take every defeat as a challenge to do better next time."

It was sometime later when they emerged, looking somewhat happier. Cedric's hair was sticking up every which way, Arianne's as well. But beneath the shine emanating from their faces, Arianne knew a crack had formed.

**Let me know what you think should happen! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not even going to bother...**

**If anyone finds anything contradictions in my story, let know, I'll try to fix them as best I can. I'm going nuts with work and continuously reading POA, trying to get everything right.**

**Enjoy!**

The weeks until the end of term passed with the seventh years doing their load of homework with barely enough time for anything else. Arianne found herself with little time for Quidditch and visits to Professor Lupin. She had a difficult essay to do for him, an essay based on a very Dark creature of her choice. She had chosen chimeras, and found that information on them was scarce and difficult to find. She envied Cedric, who had chosen thestrals and had finished right after it was assigned.

The day before the end of term was an exciting one. After lessons were over that day, there was a Hogsmeade the next, and then it was holiday break until after new year's. This day happened to also be the day that the seventh years in DADA had t hand in their essays. Some tried to plead the Professor Lupin about the lack of information for their creature, but he told them to hand in what they had, regardless of length.

"Remember," he told them as he called them up to hand him their parchment, "that at the beginning of term I told you I wanted to test how resourceful you all are. I wanted to make you think. This essay will show me if you pass that test. Your partnered essays were excellent, but I fear many of them were one-sided. Next term we will work on curses and counter-curses. I hope to see you all then. Happy Holidays!"

Arianne hung back as everyone filed out, eager to talk to her father. When the last person had walked out and shut the door, she said, "Dad? Can I talk to you?"

"What about? Arianne, you know I don't feel too well, and with the holidays here too..."

"I don't feel good either. Dad, are you sure you don't want me to tell Mom to stay home? You don't seem up to it..."

"No, let her come. She wants to see you and I, and she wants us to have Christmas together."

"But we're not staying at Hogwarts, are we?"

Lupin shook his head. "My parents left me a house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Arilyn said she'll floo there and get the place ready for Sunday. Arianne, if you want, you can invite your friends over for the holidays. There is more than enough space in that house."

"I'll talk to them. As far as I know, Saralyn is the only one who's going to be around. Billie and Bill are going home, so is Cedric. Thanks Dad. Don't forget your potion before we leave."

"Yes yes, I know. Hurry to your next class before you're late." He blushed as she kissed his cheek and fled from the room.

That night there was a bit of celebration in the Great Hall as everyone celebrated the end of classes and the end of term the next day. Arianne found not only herself, but Saralyn, Billie, Bill, and Cedric caught up in the craziness and games that the sixth and seventh years only were allowed to play. **(Use your imaginations here.)** They all went to bed very late, and only then when the Heads of their Houses found them and sent them to bed.

The holidays dawned snowy and bright. Nearly all of Hogwarts' students boarded the Hogwarts Express to head home or Flooed home from Professor McGonagall's office. Arianne and Saralyn bid Billie, Bill and Cedric goodbye until new year's, when they were all heading to Lupin Manor. The two girls watched their friends walk toward the village and headed back inside the castle to get ready for their departure.

"So when did Professor Lupin want us to be ready for?"

"Remember that he's my dad and he said noon-ish. He wants us to meet him here then."

A few hours later they dragged bags and their cloaks to the entrance hall and saw Lupin standing there. "Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"As we'll ever be. Lead the way Dad."

As they began to walk, Saralyn muttered, "You don't know how weird it is to hear you call Professor Lupin 'Dad'."

"I heard that," he said with a smile. "You can call me Remus in private, or just Lupin if that bothers you."

"Oh... thank you..." Saralyn was blushing.

They walked through snowy Hogsmeade and turned up a sloping street to find a large manor house at the end, looming out of the its white surroundings. Lupin lead them up the freshly-shoveled walkway to the front door. He knocked once and a house elf appeared.

"Master, you have returned!" It bowed. "Obby is at your service."

"Thank you Obby. For now, can you escort Saralyn and Arianne to their rooms?"

"Of course, Master. Oh, and Mistress Arilyn has arrived and helped Obby clean up sir."

"Of course. Obby, the girls..?"

"Oh yes! This way, young Mistresses." He lead them toward a large staircase at the other end of the foyer. "Oh, Obby knows that Mistress Arianne is Master's daughter. Obby sees it, he does. She looks much like Master." They turned to the right and headed down a large, airy hallway. "Master loves his daughter, oh how I hear about her–" He stopped what he was saying to direct them to rooms at the end of the hall. "This room," he indicated the one on the right," is for Mistress. The one across the hall is for Mistress's guest. Mistress's other guests have the other rooms in this hallway. Just call Obby's name and Obby shall come running." With a crack the house elf disappeared.

"Strange little bloke,eh?" Arianne asked a bewildered Saralyn. "Dad warned me about him yesterday. Said Obby's a little energetic and he talks too much. He seems better than some other house elves I've run into... But hey. Let's get our things set so we can go see my mom."

"Sure. Boy, he's an oddball..." Saralyn walked into her room and began to unload her clothes into the dresser.

Arianne took in her room. Either Lupin had thought the room perfect for her, or he'd had her mother set it up. The walls were painted a soft mix of dark and light blues, the molding a very light blue as to be nearly white. The rug was a cream-colored marshmallow that complemented the walls nicely. Her bed, dresser and night

stands were all cherry wood, the door to her bathroom oak. She sighed contentedly and put her things away.

After hanging around for an hour in Saralyn's green-themed room, Arianne took her friend's arm and lead her down the stairs to the kitchen in the back of the house. They walked into a large, airy room with pots and pans hanging from hooks on the walls. A table and chairs sat in the center of the room, at which sat Lupin and a woman. "Mom!"

The woman turned in her seat and smiled at Arianne. Her honey brown eyes sparkled with happiness. As she stood, her wavy blonde hair fell to her waist, accenting her slim figure. When she embraced Arianne, Saralyn noticed similarities between the two, as her friend had the same height, smile and build as her mother.

"Arianne, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom. Mom, this is my friend Saralyn Jackson. She's from the States too."

"So I've heard." Arilyn stepped forward to shake Saralyn's hand. "I've heard a lot about you from my daughter and my husband."

Saralyn's face turned to shock. "Husband?"

Arilyn smiled. "I married Remus right out of Hogwarts. Though I went to the States with Arianne, we stayed married. Circumstances prevented us from being together always, but we still love each other." She sat down and motioned for the girls to do the same. They sat.

"So how much do you know about our family, Saralyn?" Lupin asked.

"Not much. Arianne never made a big deal of it. I mean, she told me about Professor, I mean Lupin, being her father when she figured it out, but..."

"I see. I guess that means that Arianne never told you she's part werewolf then."

"She's WHAT!"

Arianne shook her head. "Good job, Mom. I was hoping to break it a teeny bit easier." She looked down at the table. "When Mom was about seven months pregnant with me..." She paused.

"Go on, honey," Arilyn urged.

"She doesn't know about Dad," the teen whispered.

"That's easy to fix. Saralyn, I am a werewolf," Lupin announced.

The girl's eyes widened even farther than they had before. Arianne jumped in. "Another good job Dad. Anyway, Mom and Dad had a hidden magical room in their flat where Dad could transform every month. During the full moon of her seventh month, Dad somehow got out. He attacked her. She wasn't bit, but his teeth had grazed her belly just over me, leaving a few deep cuts. Some werewolfness was transferred to me instead of Mom."

"But how..."

"I don't transform every month. Actually, I don't transform at all. I get antsy and my eyes change color. You might have noticed the past few months... you know, me always wanting outside and always looking out the window."

"Wow... I never thought... That explains why you're always just outside the front doors in the morning."

Arianne shrugged. "Yeah, it does. It's just instincts to be outside. If I can't get outside, then I need to get somewhere cold. For some reason the cold kinda negates the need to be outside."

"So your walks in the dungeons..."

She nodded. "Yup."

Suddenly Saralyn's face lit up. "This is cool! I mean, not for you when you're all ansty in your pantsy, but it's just cool to think about."

"I'm just glad that you're not scared of me. A bunch of people did that back home at Waking. Which reminds me... Dad, full moon's in a few nights."

"I know. And before you ask, I've taken some potion and I have some here."

"Potion?" Arilyn and Saralyn asked.

"The Wolfsbane Potion. Makes me a harmless wolf while the moon is full," Lupin answered. "Now we don't have to worry about a warded room; I can wander the house and grounds as a wolf."

"Masters and Mistresses, dinner will be served in the dining room at five-thirty," Obby said as he entered the room. "Now Obby asks you all to leave the kitchen so he can prepare dinner."

They all left the kitchen and walked to the sitting room, which was also large and airy, but here was decorated with tapestries and painted in red hues. The couches and armchairs were gold tinged with red and violet. Arilyn and Remus sat on one of the couches facing the picture window, Saralyn and Arianne took armchairs near the fireplace. They talked more until dinner and afterwards they talked more and headed off to bed.

The days up to Christmas passed quickly. Arianne woke early on Christmas Day to restlessness and a pile of gifts at the foot of her bed. She went to the bathroom and walked back to her bed to sit and open her gifts.

From her mother she got a new set of silvery-blue dress robes, a box of Chocolate Frogs and a box that was moving and whimpering. Saving it for last, she opened the gifts from her father. He had given her a set of books on curses and jinxes that she knew she'd need for next term and some fudge from Honeyduke's. Saralyn had gotten her some scented candles and some books by her favorite author. Billie decided to be funny and sent her a dominatrix outfit complete with fishnets, knee-high boots, a black leather mini skirt and corset and a whip. Shaking her head, she saw that she had also been sent more scented candles and a bottle of vanilla body spray. Cedric's gift to her was a gold charm bracelet with Quidditch-related charms dangling from it: a Snitch, a Bludger, a Quaffle, Beater bats, a goal hoop and a broomstick. Bill gave her a card and a velvet pouch with a beautifully sculpted garnet dragon inside.

Arianne mentally told herself to write and send thank you notes later. She turned her attention to the moving box and pulled it toward her. It made some whimpering noises and settled after a minute. Cautious, she pulled the top off. Something white-ish grey jumped out and landed in her lap.

She looked own into the bright blue eyes of a husky puppy. The pup wagged its tail and gave a happy woof. Hanging from the pink collar around its neck was a note that said,

_This little girl melted my heart when I saw her. I knew she'd be_

_perfect for you when I held her. Merry Christmas sweet._

_Mom_

Arianne smiled at the pup. "I can't take you back to Hogwarts with me you know," she said. Just then, Saralyn wallked in and the puppy gave an excited yip.

"Aww. She's cute. You can't have her at school, you know." Saralyn told Arianne.

"I know. I wonder why Mom bought her though."

"Maybe as a companion. What'd Cedric get for you?"

"This." She handed over the bracelet.

"Pretty."

"Thanks for the books and candles." She took the bracelet back and out it in its box.

"No problem. Hey, what's this?" Saralyn picked up a gift wrapped in brown paper.

"I don't know where was it?"

"On the floor."

Arianne took it and said, "I'm going to save this. Let's go see if my parents are awake. Come on pup." She got out of bed.

"But... Fine. I'm following you."

The girls headed down to the kitchen to find Lupin and Arilyn sitting once again at the table with cups of coffee. "Merry Christmas girls," they said.

"Merry Christmas." Arianne sifted through cupboards until she found two more coffee mugs and poured cups for herself and Saralyn. "Thank you for everything."

"Oh, it was no trouble. I see you found the biggest surprise of the bunch," Arilyn commented as the pup sniffed her robe. "What do you mean to name her?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of Belle, but it doesn't suit her."

"It doesn't... Demeter, Demi for short," Saralyn suggested.

"Hmm... Demi... Demi..." The puppy's ears perked up and everyone laughed. "So Demeter it is. Come on, Demi. You need out." She opened the door to outside and melted a space of snow so Demi could go out.

Saralyn watched her friend walk back with a snowy puppy in her arms and as she placed her on the floor. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Obby has it here Mistress. Obby has been cooking since dawn, he has. Made all of Master's favorites. Obby just hopes his food makes everyone happy." The house elf placed plates of breakfast foods on the table and headed into another room. Everyone dug in and sighed as the delicious food filled them with warmth. Lupin conjured food and water bowls for Demi so the pup wouldn't be left out.

Saralyn thoughtfully chewed a cinnamon roll and suddenly said, "Arianne, your other gift. You said you wanted to open it down here."

"Oh yeah." She pulled the package out of her pocket. She pulled the wrapping off to find a gold chain with a sapphire drop inside. A note fell out, and she picked it up to read,

_Arianne,_

_You know for the past decade I have been in Azkaban for a crime I_

_not commit. You knew me well enough to know I didn't do it. This _

_necklace has been in the family for generations. Although you know I'd _

_like little to do with my own family and history, it is yours as well. Take _

_care of it and it may bring you luck. Give Remus and Arilyn my best._

_Sirius_

"Who is it from?" Lupin asked.

Arianne swallowed loudly, looked at both of her parents and said, "It's from Sirius."

**I hope this one's good! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still no...**

**Warning: Getting towards the end there is strong sexual innuendo. You have been warned, so don't complain about it.**

**We left off with: **Arianne swallowed loudly, looked at both of her parents and said, "It's from Sirius."

**To continue...**

Arilyn gasped in surprise. "It can't be..."

Saralyn had dropped her mug. "Sirius _Black_?"

Lupin fixed the mug with a tap from his wand. "Judging by your reaction, Arianne never told you about that either."

"Told me what?"

Arilyn sighed. "That story is mine. But first, Remus, you need to get upstairs. You're looking peaky and ill. Go." Remus murmured apologies and walked out of the room. "It all started with my mother when she was a few years out of Waking. She went to London to be on her own. A few months later, she met a debonair wizard named Ganymede Black. After some talking she became his mistress, and she was known to his wife. About 4 months later, his wife said she was pregnant and Ganymede broke off his relationship with my mother, per their agreement. Soon after, Mom realized she, too, was pregnant. Ganymede, not realizing Mom's status in the States, sent her money every month to support the baby. I was born a few weeks after Sirius Black, and attended Hogwarts in the same year as him. It was through him I met Remus."

Arianne, who had heard the story many times, leaned over to feed Demi some bacon and pet her. Saralyn's jaw was hanging. Arilyn poured more coffee into her mug and looked at the girls. Her daughter sat back up and looked her in the eye.

"Mom, you want to see the note?" She handed it over. "I think I remember seeing a picture of great-great grandma wearing it."

"You did. When you were small, I took you to the Potter's and Sirius had just received it from his grandfather. He took you in his lap and told you stories about her. The sapphire necklace she always wore was given to her through the Black line. You're not the only one left in the family, but I think you're the only one Sirius trusts with it."

"What do you mean she's not the only one left?" Saralyn asked.

Arianne answered. "Well, there's the cousins: Andromeda, her daughters Nymphadora and Belinda Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa and her son Draco Malfoy. And Mom and I, of course."

"Let me get this straight: your mother is half sister to Sirius Black, which makes him your uncle, and your father is a werewolf that transferred some wolfishness to you before you were born?"

"Yes."

"Your family has a lot of issues."

Arilyn chuckled. "You could say that."

"Does Cedric know?"

"No. I mean, he knows about my wolf problem and that our Defense teacher is my father, but that's it. He knows nothing else."

"And Billie?"

Arilyn answered. "She knows she has a distant cousin by the name of Arianne, but I'm sure she's figured it out by now. They played together when they were younger, but they were too small to remember each other."

"So..." Saralyn seemed at a loss for words.

"Sirius is innocent. He never murdered those people. He wasn't Secret Keeper," Arianne said stubbornly. "And that's all that we need to know."

Two days later found the girls in the sitting room. They were waiting for Billie, Bill and Cedric, all of whom were staying until school began again. They were just finishing setting out some snacks when the doorbell rang. "They're here!" Saralyn cried happily.

Arianne met Obby at the front door as he opened it. In came the three teens, snow blowing in around them. Obby took their cloaks and boots and told them to leave their things in the foyer for him to take care of. Cedric was the first to notice Arianne standing there.

"Hey," he said as he hugged her.

"Hey." She hugged him back and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ew." Billie edged her way through them and walked to the sitting room, Bill following.

Arianne took Cedric's hand and lead him along after their friends. They settled themselves on a couch and she leaned over onto his shoulder, and he put an arm around her.

"I already said ew," Billie complained.

"Oh shut up."

"Mature."

"So how was everyone's holiday?" Bill piped up.

They got into a discussion on gifts and dinners. Billie had had an interesting day involving thrown food and a fallen tree, while Bill's had been traditional and rather dull. They thanked one another for their various gifts, and Arianne chewed out Billie for the outfit that she had gotten, knowing it wouldn't be worn. Billie was grinning and Bill was about to intervene in the argument when a woof caught their attention.

"There you are Demi. I was wondering where you went. Everyone, this is Demeter, or Demi. Mom got her for me." Arianne picked up the pup and set her in Cedric's lap.

"We can't have dogs," Bill pointed out.

"I know, but I guess Mom got Dumbledore to look the other way; she's going back to school with me."

Cedric finished petting Demi and set her on the floor. "By the way, thank you for the cologne. It's my favorite."

"You're welcome. I know you guys just sat, but do you want a tour of the house? We can be done with it by lunch." Everyone nodded.

After seeing the dining room, library, solarium, their respective bedrooms and the kitchen, they all headed to the dining room for lunch. They met Arilyn and saw that Lupin was looking off, though only Saralyn and Arianne knew the real reason why.

The next few days were spent having fun and putting up some festive decorations for New Year's. They managed to teach Demi a few tricks, including how to do her business outside. Lupin was feeling better and made the spirits even higher than they were.

New Year's Eve came along and found the girls alone in the solarium and the boys in the village, shopping. The girls were talking about everything that was going on that night, and about the boys. Saralyn seemed uneasy from the start, and the others thought it was just because she herself was still single.

"Arianne..."

"What?"

Saralyn swallowed loudly, then asked, "What's going on with you and Cedric?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Ever since just before the holidays started, he's seems like he's been kind of distant. Even while he's been here."

Arianne shrugged. "Maybe the holidays were bad for him."

Billie piped up, "He said his Christmas was nice and that he had a good time."

"I don't know. I'll talk to him about it later. For now, let's just worry about tonight."

The boys came back with some Zonko's products and a few small kegs of butterbeer and mead. They all had a snow fight outside until dusk, then they headed back inside to change and eat. There were some tables put out in the solarium covered with food and cups for the kegs. A radio sat nearby with a broadcast playing music and counting down to midnight.

The teens decided around ten to start playing truth or dare. Lupin and Arilyn left them alone and sat in the sitting room. Billie started off by saying, "Cedric, truth or dare?"

He sighed. "Truth."

"How far have you and Arianne gotten?"

"_Billie!_"

"My shirt has come off. Happy?"

"Ari, you dog."

"My turn," Cedric announced. "Sara, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go streaking through the house."

"No problem." She pulled off her clothes and set them in a pile on her chair, unaware that the boys were turning bright red. She ran, and they heard her yelling, "WHEEE!" She came back and got dressed, completely undaunted.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Well I did. Your father said he needs to burn out his eyes, by the way. So Bill, truth or dare?"

The boy was startled. "Truth."

"Wuss. Are you a virgin?"

He turned red and said, "Yes. So Arianne, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh, umm... Damn... I hate thinking of dares..."

"Oh will you just pick something?" Billie told him.

"Fine. Arianne, I dare you to take Cedric in that corner behind the plants and do whatever you want to him."

"Sexual or non-sexual?"

Red again. "Whatever you want."

Arianne grabbed Cedric's hand and lead him through the plants to a corner that wasn't visible to their friends. "This is dumb," he told her.

"I know. But why not take advantage of the time alone?"

She moved forward and kissed him softly. He responded by placing his hands on her back and pulling her closer to him. Her hands wandered under his shirt to his back and she felt him shudder, making him feel under her shirt in response. They broke apart for a few seconds, then brought their lips together again. Arianne's hands wandered more and found the zipper on Cedric's pants. After his moment of tension passed, she moved her hand downward and began to finish the dare she had been set to.

Billie crossed her arms. "What are they doing?"

"I'm sure we don't want to know. Good job Bill."

"Don't blame me."

"You told her to have her way with Cedric. Hence, your fault."

"But I–" He was cut off by the couple returning.

"So what'd you guys do?" Saralyn asked. She noticed a look on Cedric's face and wondered what had happened.

"Never you mind. So Billie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go find my dad and sing the sappiest love song you can think of." A moment later they heard a shriek and Billie's voice belting out "Bless the Broken Road" by and American Muggle country band named Rascal Flatts. She came back in hysterics, saying that poor Lupin had blushed the whole time while Arilyn had laughed her head off.

"My poor dad is going to need so much therapy after this," Arianne said as she shook her head.

"Ok, I'm going back to Cedric. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. But no clothes are coming off–"

"Yes they are. I dare you to put your pants and shirt in the cold box and leave them there for an hour while you sit in here."

"I'm not sitting here in my knickers."

"Well, you either do the dare or you have run through the village in the nude. Personally, I'd do the cold box, but it's up to you."

Cedric shot such a glare at Billie that Arianne actually felt pity for her, but the other girl was unaffected. After staring for a few minutes, he stood up and scowled. "Cold box it is." He walked out to undress in private.

"Billie, you are the epitome of evil," Arianne told her.

"Thank you. So what's going on with you and Diggory?"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, so please stop asking."

Saralyn sighed. "Since the end of last month he's been all moody. Whatever foundation you guys had seems to be crumbling."

"What the hell...?"

"Look, we'll talk later. Nice knickers, Diggory."

"Oh shut it Billie. I'm cold." He walked in wearing naught but a pair of boxers printed with penguins and igloos. He sat next to Arianne and leaned against her. She leaned back and placed her head on his shoulder.

They continued to play until midnight, when a relieved Cedric was able to run and reclaim his clothes from the freezer just in time to count down the last ten seconds of the year. Lupin's eyebrows raised up to the top of his forehead at the sight of his daughter's barely-dressed boyfriend, but he shook his head and decided not to ask. Arilyn simply smiled and said nothing.

The clock struck midnight and they all toasted with glasses of mead to the new year. Lupin told Cedric that he only hoped the boy would keep his clothes on for the remainder of his stay, which caused the boy to turn maroon and run for the nearest bathroom. The adults bid them good night after that, and reminded them of the few days left of the holidays, and to sleep now.

Cedric, Bill and the girls cleaned up the last of the food and drink, put Demi out for a few minutes, then brought her back in and went upstairs. Once the girls had changed, they gathered in Arianne's room. The boys were in Bill's.

"Arianne, you may not see it, but something's wrong with Cedric. He's breaking away from you," Billie said.

"He is not. You guys need to–"

"What about when he stood you up that night you were supposed to go walking? Or the looks he gets when you walk up to him and talk to him? He's still mad about that Quidditch match he lost."

"You're trying to make something out of nothing. I'd be sore if I'd lost."

"Still? That was over a month ago," Billie pointed out.

"He's a dedicated player."

"Don't make excuses for him."

"Don't attack him," Arianne said, her temper flaring and her eyes changing to a steely blue-grey.

"Don't be so blind and stupid. The rest of us see it, but you're blatantly ignoring every sign of a relationship gone sour. Watch him the next few days and once we get back to school. You'll see," Saralyn told her.

"Why are you guys sticking your noses in my business?" Arianne's temper was fading as she realized they were pointing out things she hadn't noticed.

"Because we care, that's why," Billie said back. "You're my cousin, and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Neither do I," Saralyn agreed.

"These Quidditch types are hard asses. They talk big and bad, but they don't know what they're doing in life."

"Hello. Quidditch player here." Arianne was waving her hand in front of Billie's face.

"You don't think you're the best thing since sliced bread like the guys do."

"I know, but..."

"Just watch him. You'll see if he talks the way he acts."

**Hmmm... Tension? Yes. Is Cedric being an idiot? Maybe. **

**Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Only here because the law says so.**

**Here's a quick language and adult innuendo warning...**

**So Cedric is being dumb according the girls, let's see how this turns out.**

Four days later they returned to Hogwarts with Lupin and Demi following reluctantly. Once the pup was situated in the tower, Arianne went for a walk around the castle. As the rest of the students wouldn't be coming back until the next morning, it was quiet. That suited her mood since she wanted quiet time to think on what her friends had said a few nights before.

She was on the seventh floor heading down to the Great Hall when she met Cedric coming the Room of Requirement. They greeted each other and began walking down the hall hand-in-hand. Arianne mustered the courage and asked, "What's going on with us?"

Cedric looked at her in surprise. "What the... What are talking about?"

"The girls told me that they've noticed a change in you over the past month. That you've been treating me like you're mad and like our relationship is going down the drain."

He sighed heavily. "Sometimes people rely on outside advice _way_ too much. They don't know me, Arianne, therefore they don't know what they're talking about. If there was anything wrong, you'd know."

"But I've never really had a serious relationship before. How would I know?"

"Instinct. I've never had a serious relationship before, either, but I think the signs are easy to see."

Arianne walked in silence, and realized that her friends had been right; Cedric had been treating her different since Ravenclaw had won the last Quidditch match. She was suddenly sad, as she knew that if her friends were right, she and Cedric would be over soon.

The school was full and noisy again the next day, and classes resumed the day after. The air was filled with excitement as there was to be a Quidditch match at the end of the next week. Ravenclaw and Slytherin were practicing as much as they could, and Arianne found Cedric to be annoying as he followed her, giving her tips she didn't need.

The morning of the match, she woke up before everyone else and was the first to eat breakfast. The Hall began to fill and she left to walk the grounds. She didn't want to talk to anyone, to listen to thoughts on the match. Peace and calm were what she wanted in her bones.

The sight of people walking to the changing rooms forced Arianne to her broom and the pitch. She walked into the room for her team an slipped on her robes, then waited to go out. They walked on the pitch to a drizzly morning and wet grass. The whistle sounded, and they were off.

The match ended quickly, though Ravenclaw lost by only 20 points. Draco Malfoy sneered at Arianne as she walked back to the changing rooms, but she brushed it off as nothing. Her team was still lighthearted though: all they had to do was win against Gryffindor and they'd be in the running for the Cup.

Almost as soon as she stepped out of Ravenclaw Tower after she had changed, she was found by Cedric. Not in the mood to talk, she tried to let him off gently, but he persisted in bothering her. Having had enough, she rounded on him.

"When I ask you nicely to leave me alone, Cedric, I _mean _it!"

"All I'm saying is that you could have hit the Bludger at Malfoy–"

"And why the hell are you giving me advice on a game I've been playing longer than you have? And we don't even play the same position! You've been on my back for days. I'm beginning to think that Billie and Saralyn were right about you changing!"

"Well of course if _Billie_ and _Saralyn_ say it, it's gold, right!"

"You dare–"

"Yes I dare! You turn this whole thing around on me and say that I'm the source of every issue–"

"I haven't seen me following you around at every moment, offering unwanted advice," she fired. Some people were heading towards the statue that guarded the Ravenclaw common room, and they stopped to stare. "You've been treating me like a plague ever since Hufflepuff lost that Quidditch match in November!"

"That's not true."

"Really. Then tell me why I've noticed you pushing me away since then, or why you make faces every time I come near you. And what about the disgusted noises you make when I try to talk to you when you're with your friends? How about that night we were supposed to go for a walk? You stood me up!"

"I _am_ allowed to be in a bad mood, you know."

"All the time?" Arianne spat. "You know what, I'm not dealing with this anymore. I'm done with you." She unfastened the bracelet he'd given her from her wrist and threw it at him. "Goodbye Cedric. My only hope for you is that your head will become dislodged from your ass." She walked away, barely noticing the disbelief on his face and the tears in his eyes.

Saralyn found Arianne several hours later under a tree by the lake, despite the freezing temperature and rain. As she approached, she said cautiously, "Arianne?"

"Hey Sara."

"You know it's cold and raining, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you also know it's around six at night and dark?"

"No." Arianne got up and stretched.

"Let's go inside and warm up. We can talk then." Saralyn lead her friend inside to the Great Hall for dinner and dried them both off.

Arianne piled food onto her plate and began to eat. She kept her eyes averted from Saralyn's face, though she knew she was being watched. At long last she looked up and said, "You know."

"Arianne, the whole school knows. Even Demi knows."

"He deserved it."

"Not in public, he didn't, Ari."

"That was where he chose to hit the last button and take his last chance at kindness."

"He didn't realize he was bothering you that much since you never told him. He's hurt, embarrassed and he doesn't know what to do."

"I suppose he found you." Arianne toyed with her fork.

"Actually, he didn't. _I_ found _him_ sitting in a courtyard in the rain, staring at something in his hand. I brought him inside too, and he told me what was wrong... that you told him it's over and threw the bracelet at him."

"He got me so angry that it was the only thing I could think to do."

"Maybe you should apologize–"

"I don't want to apologize, Sara. Our relationship was doomed from the beginning. There was nothing to try and save."

"You know that isn't true. You know there was something between the two of you."

"Well, whatever it was is over and done with. It's time to move on."

"I guess if you feel that way... Just remember that Billie and I are here for you if you want to talk or wallow." Saralyn patted her on the shoulder. "Now let's go have a girl's night in that room on the seventh floor. You need it."

They arrived at the Room of Requirement a few moments later, where Billie waved them in and shut the door. Today her hair was a deep emerald with black streaks, and she shoved Arianne into a bean bag chair, saying, "You. Sit."

Saralyn turned on some music and grabbed a few bottles of butterbeer, tossing one each to her friends. "So what do you guys want to talk about?"

Billie eyed Arianne. "I'm curious as to what you did to Cedric on New Year's."

"Billie, I _really_ don't–"

"You guys aren't together anymore. Spill."

Sigh. "I went down on him." She was amused at Billie's confusion until Saralyn whispered what the phrase meant. Arianne began to blush as Billie sputtered and coughed.

"Are you _serious_!"

"Yes."

"Wow... You _are_ a dog."

"I am not."

Saralyn jumped in. "Anyway... You know, Ari, Oliver's been asking me a lot about you."

"Huh?"

"Oliver. He's been asking me about you lately. Wants to know if you're with anyone."

"Oliver who?"

"Oliver Wood, genius."

Arianne began to laugh. "_Wood_? Asking about _me_? For God's sake, why?"

"He thinks you're pretty."

"He's the hot Scottish guy from Gryffindor right?" Billie asked. "I'd date him."

"You have Bill."

"Yup, Muggle-esque Bill. I'd still date Wood, though."

"That sounded dirty." Arianne began to smile.

"Your mind needs out of the gutter."

"It's been there for years. I have no intention of letting it leave now."

The girls sat there for another few hours, joking around and teasing one another. They were all glad that they had fun, as the whole idea of the night had been to distract Arianne from thoughts of Cedric. It worked, and they all had fun avoiding Filch when they left, as it was long after hours.

A few days later, Arianne was walking Demi near the front doors of the school, when the pup pulled her head out of her collar and ran off. Agitated, she took off after her dog, muttering foul words and occasionally stumbling through the snow. She heard Demi yipping happily and called out, "Demi, Demi, goddamn it, where'd you go! Stupid dog..."

Someone walked toward her from another part of the grounds with Demi hopping around their feet. As they approached, she saw that it was a guy, and that his robes were from Gryffindor House. He picked up the pup and walked toward Arianne.

"Hello Oliver," she said as he neared her.

"Hi Arianne. I think this little girl belongs to you," Oliver Wood told her. He tried to hand Demi to her, but the pup growled and refused to be let go.

"That means she doesn't want to be put down. And she's a lady, so you'd better respect her wishes."

"That I will."

"Saralyn told me you've been asking about me?"

He blushed. "I was, but then I heard about what happened with you and Diggory, so I stopped asking."

"That's sweet, in a way."

"I guess so... She asked me if I like you."

Arianne raised an eyebrow. "And...?"

"I told her I think you're pretty, smart and sweet. So I guess that can be taken as a yes." Demi tilted her head back and licked Oliver's nose.

"She's a good judge of people, so you must be a good guy." She took the pup from him. "I'll see you around."

"Arianne, wait. Can I see you again sometime? Alone?"

Arianne stood there, in doubt. She and Cedric had only been over for a few days, and here Oliver was, asking her out. A piece of her wanted to be with Oliver so she could be over Cedric, and another piece of her was rational, telling her to take her time before entering a new relationship. She looked at Demi, as though for an answer, and the puppy let out a low whine. She nodded.

"Alright Oliver. But give me a week or so until things calm down."

"No problem. I understand. I'll see you around."

Two weeks later, Arianne was leaving Charms when Oliver walked up to her after class. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, wanna go with me?" he asked.

"On Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Sure. So I'll meet you when it's time to go?" He nodded. "I'm off. See you later."

A few minutes later, she arrived at Lupin's office and knocked. He let her in, his face wane and pale. "This last full moon was hard on me, Arianne."

"I can see that. I don't think the dementor defense sessions with Harry are doing you any good, either."

"I'll manage."

She sat down. "How are those going, anyway?"

"As good as can be expected, considering he's third year." He, too, sat. "So how are things between you and Cedric?"

I thought you knew that we broke up."

"This is the first that I'm hearing about it. When did it happen?"

"The day of the match. He was getting on my nerves, so I gave him the boot."

"I see. Have you talked to him?"

"I haven't talked to him since that day." Arianne shook her head.

"So that explains why I've seen one Mr. Oliver Wood walking around with you lately."

Uh huh. He asked me out a little while ago, actually."

Lupin frowned. "Did you accept?"

"Yes. Why, does that bother you, Dad?"

"It does, but only because you just broke up with Cedric and now you're dating _another_ Quidditch player. Arianne, Mr. Wood is your rebound. Few relationships last when they are of such a nature."

"Dad, we're going on one date. If it doesn't go well, the we won't be an item. If it does, then I guess we will be."

"Watch yourself, Arianne. You're playing a hard game and you just might get hurt."

Arianne found that her day in Hogsmeade with Oliver went much the same as her day with Cedric had, only it wasn't near the full moon with Oliver. They teased third years and threw snowballs at Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Arianne found a wild kelpie and set it loose on the village, where it wreaked havoc among the Hogwarts students until Professor Snape Vanished it. They ate dinner together that night, and it was an unspoken agreement that they were now an item.

After dinner, Oliver took her on a walk through Hogwarts. They wandered up to the trophy room where Arianne found plaques with Sirius and James's names on them. Oliver discovered a shortcut to the kitchens nearby and lead her down to get some snacks. He helped her through the tapestry to the corridor and kissed her when she was fully out and on the floor. She had her fingers in his hair and was about to break apart from him when they heard a thud. Turning, they saw Cedric standing there, the books he was carrying on the floor.

Arianne turned and ran, ignoring the voices of both boys as they called out to her. Her wonderful day had turned into a nightmare; her boyfriend and ex were now probably arguing over her... Cedric had seen her kissing Oliver and _liking_ it. It was too much, too soon. She ran to Ravenclaw Tower, threw herself onto her bed and pulled her hangings around her bed to ward anyone off. She cried herself to sleep that night.

**I know things are going fast, but some important things need to happen, and soon. I'm just trying to get things going somewhere.**


	10. Cedric's POV

**Disclaimer: ...**

**This chapter is from Cedric's point of view starting right after Arianne throws the bracelet at him. I decided to put this in here as I recently suffered heartbreak and knew I could relate to Cedric.**

**It's going to be depressing, so be aware. It's not going to make sense at points, but that's the thoughts of one whose heart has been broken.**

I still can't believe it.

I was so heartbroken when Arianne threw the bracelet at me. I mean, I thought we were doing ok, and she suddenly blew up at me. I never knew she was that angry, that I was bothering her that much. I'd rather know when I'm bothering someone than have a scene like that one.

After she stormed away, I stared at the floor for what must have been a few minutes at least. Actually, I don't know how long it was. I know the Ravenclaws were waiting for me to go away so they could get to their common room, but I just couldn't. I stooped to pick to the bracelet up, and noticed everyone around me. I knew that my decision to stay there was a poor one, and that I _had_ to go.

It wasn't just the Ravenclaws that made me go. It was the tears. They started without warning and I had to leave so no one would see me, the star of the Hufflepuff team, cry. I walked around and found an empty bench in the courtyard where we all go during break. The bracelet weighed heavy in my hand. I had spent so much time picking it out for her. I knew that it would mean a lot to her, like it did to me when I saw it for the first time.

I was actually happy when Saralyn found me sitting there. I was cold and wet and didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. She dried me off and sat with me in an empty classroom she found. We talked about Arianne and what we thought was wrong. Sara thought that maybe I was weary about Arianne being somewhat wolfish once a month. I'm not. It's as much a part of her as her personality. I wouldn't change her.

My year-mates had trouble getting me out of bed. I wasn't up early anymore. My team members had to wake me up for morning practices. I cared little for my personal appearance. Now, I'm not a heavy eater to begin with, but my appetite had dropped off to one small meal twice a day. Professor Sprout had noticed, and told me I needed to stop losing weight or I'd have to see Madame Pomfrey and take potions to get me healthy again.

It was just hard. I saw her in DADA every class, and I know she was thankful Professor Lupin broke up the partnered groups and had us working on our own. It's almost surreal, as if I'm going to wake up one day and nothing bad will have transpired between us. But the rational part of my mind keeps telling to owe up to reality and face it.

But I was starting to love her.

It was about two and a half weeks later when I was bringing books from the library to my common room so some of the guys and I could do a Transfiguration essay. My arms were full and heavy, so I didn't notice at first. I did, however, hear their laughing. When I was able to peek around my books, my heart fell from my chest and I dropped them. There, right near the painting that guarded the Hufflepuff common room, was Arianne. And she was snogging _Oliver Wood_.

Of all the people, it had to be Wood. Maybe she had a thing for Quidditch players. Maybe it was the accent. But whatever it was, I was once again hurt. My intrusion made them spring apart. Arianne saw me and stared for a few seconds, then ran. I could think of nothing to do but call out for her. Wood did the same, but she kept running. He asked me if I had followed them and planned it on purpose, but I hadn't. He gave me a look, shook his head and left.

I think she might have been starting to love me, too. Otherwise, why would she have run like she did? My mate Alex said that I scared her is all. I didn't think that was it. I think she was ashamed to be found snogging another guy, and that it was me that caught them.

I couldn't get her out of my head. I saw her all over school and could do nothing about it but stare. Even when she was nowhere near where I was, I saw her in everything, in everyone. I did my best to keep busy, but without Quidditch, I had nothing but homework.

Quidditch... I began to worry about her and the coming Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match. I worried about her getting hurt. I worried about if they lost the match. I worried about... everything. Even knowing that she was an expert at her part in the game wasn't good enough to soothe my nerves.

Giggly girls asked me out several times a day. I said no every time, and they always responded with,

"_You're wasting time pining over that girl. She wasn't even pretty. She didn't appreciate you at all. **I** appreciate you, Cedric. **I'm **pretty. Get over that prat of a girl and go out with me."_

I stopped hearing them after a few days, but I still felt the same:

I didn't want them.

I wanted her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ... it's here **

**I'm going to start putting a language warning in every chapter, as I never know how foul my characters will be. Any sexual innuendo will be forewarned... As it is right now...**

**Onward!**

Oliver met Arianne as she left her common room the next day. She dropped her bag on the floor and threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to run off."

"It's ok."

"No it isn't. I'm such a headcase."

"Arianne, it's _ok_. No harm was done. All that happened was Diggory asked me what's going on between us. I told him, and he went to his common room."

Him saying it was ok brought brightness to Arianne's life for the next two weeks leading up to the match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. She bore the taunts more easily, and dealt with playing Oliver's team better. Lupin reminded her that Oliver was a fellow Quidditch player, and their relationship might end up like her and Cedric's.

Two nights before the match, Oliver found Arianne and he was as excited as a five-year old with candy. "Harry got his Firebolt back," he told her.

"That's good. Well, for you guys anyway." Arianne was dismayed, as the best broom on her team was the Nimbus Two Thousand and One that she owned.

"Aw, come on. As great as it is that Harry has a _real_ Firebolt, you know that brooms don't make or break a team, skill does."

"I know. But it makes your teams'–"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "No more Quidditch talk. Have you finished your essay for Po–"

"Arianne, Oliver! Hey!" Saralyn ran up to them.

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Oliver, you might want to steer clear of the common room for a while. Ron and Hermione just has a huge row, something about her cat eating his rat. Anyway, it feels like death in there. Figured I'd let you know."

"Thanks, Sara. I'll see you later." She walked away and he turned his attention back to Arianne. "Those two... I don't think I'm the only one who believes that they should be together."

"We need to find someone for Saralyn."

"We can try Percy."

"He's going out Penelope."

"What about Montague?"

"Ew." Arianne made a face. "Roger Davies. He's single, and he's a nice guy."

"We can try. Well, you can anyway. I'm not asking Davies for anything a few days before a match," Oliver told her.

"Wuss." She playfully nudged his shoulder.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"You're a pain sometimes, you know that?"

"I know."

Excitement filled the air when Arianne and her friends walked to breakfast the day of the game. Everyone kept wandering over to the Gryffindor table to look at Harry's new Firebolt, and Arianne even gave into temptation to go over and look at it. Later on, as she was eating her sausage, she saw Cedric go over and talk to Harry, catching her eye as he walked away.

At quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team headed down to their changing rooms, the Ravenclaws close behind. The day was cool and clear, with a light breeze. It was perfect Quidditch conditions. Cho talked animatedly to Arianne as they changed, telling her she wasn't nervous about the match even though it decided who was going to the final, and how she thought Cedric was cute and doubted he would ever go out with a fourth year. As the younger girl sighed, Roger Davies gave them his pep speech and got them ready as they heard the signal for them to enter the stadium. The Gryffindors followed a moment later, and they met in the center of the field and shook hands. Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and they were off.

As the players zoomed and wove between each other, Arianne distinctly heard Lee Jordan, friend to the Weasley twins, doing his commentary. She also heard Professor McGonagall telling him off for centering his observations on Harry's Firebolt. Her eye caught Cho following Harry annoyingly close, forcing him to keep changing direction. One of the twins said something to the young Gryffindor and he shot away, leaving behind a bewildered Cho.

A few minutes later, Kate Bell from Gryffindor scored the first goal of the game. At the same time, the two Seekers spotted the Snitch. Arianne hit a Bludger at Harry and made him veer off course, losing sight of the tiny object. Her revenge was shortcoming; the other twin (actually, she didn't know which one it was) hit the Bludger back and made her roll to avoid being hit. She pulled off the maneuver easily, and returned to her task.

Some minutes later, Gryffindor lead the game eighty to zero. Ravenclaw managed to score three goals in succession shortly after, goading the other team to pull themselves together and play harder. The Seekers both caught sight of the Snitch again, but Cho managed to block Harry and make him lose sight of the Snitch. From across the pitch, Arianne heard Oliver yell,

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

Cho was smiling. Harry flew off and she began to tail him. He tried losing her, but she followed his every move. He saw the Snitch, and Arianne whacked another Bludger at him. He avoided it, and Arianne saw him look down. Three dementor-like figures wobbled below, and Harry pulled out his wand and shouted. A great silver animal erupted from his wand and he pulled upward and caught the Snitch. The game was over.

Gryffindor had won, two hundred and thirty to one hundred. The team hugged in midair, and the Ravenclaws descended to the ground. They all agreed it was a good game, and the ones who would still be around the next year would train harder. Arianne saw her father pull Harry to the side, and saw her mother in the stands. She waved, then headed back to the changing rooms with her team.

Oliver met up with her shortly after. She knew his good mood was from the match, but sensed something else causing it.

"Those dementors from the match? It was Draco Malfoy and his cronies. They were trying to make Harry lose it so we would lose. McGonagall took fifty points from Slytherin for it!" Oliver told her. In his excitement, he picked Arianne up and spun her around. "I'm sorry if I'm gloating."

"It's ok Oliver. You have every right."

"Still... It was your team that we beat."

"Oliver... It's a game. An important game, but a game still."

"I know." He thought for a second, then said, "How would you like to come to the party in my common room?"

"I'm no Gryffindor," she protested.

"Transfigure yourself then. Change yourself so Sir Cadogen and everyone else won't notice."

Within seconds, Arianne went from honey-haired and grey-eyed to brown-haired and brown eyed, and she looked a few inches taller. Oliver grabbed her hand and lead her to Sir Cadogan's portrait. The password was said, and he lead her to the common room.

A party was in full force. Fred and George, the Weasley twins, were handing around butterbeer, pumpkin fizz and many different kinds of candy. Everyone was having a good time, save for Hermione Granger, who was sitting in a corner with a book. Oliver was recounting the match with the team, and Arianne was having fun chatting with people she had never talked to before. Percy Weasley was trying to tell everyone to go to bed so they could be well-rested for studying the next day, but he was silenced by a spell cast by one of the sixth years. Oliver found Arianne around eleven o'clock and lead her up a flight of stairs.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Arianne saw that she was in a dormitory. More accurately, a _boys_ dormitory. Her instincts told her to be on high alert. "Oliver...?"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try anything. I just wanted to be alone with you." He sat on one of the beds and beckoned her over. She sat down and he put his hand on hers.

"Oliver, I–" He kissed her gently. She responded in kind, and placed her hands on his shoulders. His hands were on her waist, and he slowly began to lay her back. She protested at first, but let him do it.

Her shirt was off a few moments later, as was his. Oliver pulled the covers back and Arianne moved herself under them. Their mouths and hands found each other again. A short while later they found themselves succumbing to feelings that a sane person wouldn't have acknowledged.

Some hours later, the rest of the guys came up to room and fell into their beds to sleep. Not long after, Arianne woke with a start. She was aware of an arm across her hip and warmth against her back. She also felt that she wearing only her panties and tank top. The knowledge of her actions before she had fallen asleep hit her hard. Easing Oliver's arm off of her, she slipped her jeans and shirt back on. Oliver woke up as she was quietly opening the door.

"Where are you going?" he whispered in a tired, husky voice.

"Back to my own bed. I shouldn't be here."

"Stay til dawn. You can leave then."

"Oliver, no. If someone wakes up--"

Arianne was cut off by a scream and the yelled word "no". Everyone woke up at that point and hurried out the door, Percy in the lead with his Head Boy badge in hand. The pair exchanged looks in the darkness and went down after everyone else.

They arrived to find Ron and Percy yelling at each other and just in time to see Professor McGonagall climb through the portrait hole. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match," she said to the full common room, "but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" Percy said to her. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare--"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall told Ron he was being ridiculous, and told him that Black couldn't have gotten through the portrait hole. He told her to ask the mad portrait, and she exited the common room to do so.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" the portrait cried.

Everyone was stunned into silence, even Professor McGonagall.

"You–– you _did_? But– but the password!"

"He had 'em!" Sir Cadogan said proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall entered, white as chalk and shaken. "Which person, which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

A tiny squeaking sound was heard through the silence as Neville Longbottom put his hand in the air, terrified. The poor boy, Arianne noticed, was shaking from head to toe. Professor McGonagall told him he was no longer allowed on Hogsmeade trips, and everyone was forbidden to give him the password.

Arianne noticed Saralyn standing near the fireplace, shaking her head. Walking over, she said, "He got away again."

Startled, Saralyn said, "Yeah... They'll get him at some point... Who the hell are you?"

"Shh... Sara, it's me. Keep your voice down."

"_Arianne_?"

"Shut up. Over here." She lead her friend to an empty corner.

"Why are you here? More, _how_ did you get in here?"

"Oliver brought me in. He had me Transfigure myself some so I wouldn't be noticed."

"I'd say it worked. Were you in his dorm?"

"Yes. But that's not the point."

Saralyn raised her eyebrow. "So why are you dragging me into it?"

"I'm not dragging you into anything. I just don't want to look at him right now."

"Let me guess: You'll tell me later."

"Exactly. There are a lot of people in here in case you haven't noticed."

"You slept with him." It wasn't a question.

"Sara!"

"Well..."

Arianne sighed. "I don't think I'm getting out of here till breakfast time."

"I don't, either."

They, and everyone else in Gryffindor, stayed up the rest of the night, talking and keeping themselves awake. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn and told them Black had escaped again. Arianne was on edge again, and Saralyn knew it was because of her ties to Sirius, so she let her friend be cranky. Once everyone began to head to breakfast or back to bed, Arianne told Saralyn she was going to change and eat.

"I'll see you at breakfast."

She walked quickly through the halls to the statue, gave it the password, changed herself back to normal and walked up to her dorm to wash up and change. She had just opened the door when she heard Billie yelling at her.

"GONE ALL NIGHT, BED EMPTY! DIDN'T SAY WHERE YOU WERE GOING! JUST LEFT AFTER THE MATCH LIKE NOBODY BUT YOURSELF MATTERS! I THOUGHT SIRIUS BLACK GOT YOU--"

"Billie, shut it. I'm tired and I'm hungry. Sirius wouldn't hurt me anyway. He's my uncle."

The other girl stood speechless. She watched Arianne walk into their bathroom and shut the door, to emerge a few minutes later in fresh jeans and a t-shirt. She recovered her voice and said, "You're lying."

"Go ask my mother. He's her half brother. Demi, go beg someone else for food. You know I don't have any." The pup let out a low whine and nosed the door open.

"Ari..."

"I didn't have a good night, okay? I'm cranky."

Billie stood in front of her and took her hands. "Arianne, I'm asking you as a friend and a cousin: Did you sleep with Oliver last night?"

"Yes."

"Do you regret it?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "You had to be the difficult one."

"You sound like my mother."

"Arianne, so you have feelings for him?"

She thought, then said, "Not romantic ones. He's more like a close friend then anything else."

"You need to talk to him about this, else he's never going to know how you feel."

"I know. I'm going to talk to him after lunch. I need time to wake up and get some homework done. I just wish... I dunno."

"Maybe you feel guilty because you still have feelings for Cedric."

"I don't know. I'm so confused."

"Talk things over with Oliver, then take a break from things for a while. We have our N.E.W.T.s in a little over two months, and we need to study. One step at a time, Ari."

Arianne hugged her cousin. "Thank you, Billie."

"For what?"

"Making me realize I'm not as immortal or immune as I thought I was."

"No problem." Billie broke the embrace. "Now let's go find Saralyn and see what we need to help each other with... because we all know that you can't feel better until you see food and talk to your friends."

**Before I was even halfway done with this chapter, the same friend that noticed Cedric's age pointed out the song that Billie sang in chapter 8. I put that she sang "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. It doesn't matter which time line you follow (that Harry was born on 1980 and POA took place in 1993, or the publishing date and Harry was born in 1986 and POA took place in 1999), because that particular song didn't come out until 2004. I made a goof. Oops.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own it. I wish I did, but, alas, no luck.**

"Oliver, can I talk to you?"

Sigh. "Ok."

A few days had passed since the Quidditch match. Oliver had avoided Arianne, giving her no chance to talk to him. She had finally caught up with him after a difficult Transfiguration lesson, knowing he had a free period next like she did. They walked silently outside to the lakeshore, despite the cold, and sat near the steps to the school.

After fixing his robes and scarf around himself, Oliver said, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Arianne took a deep breath. "I want to talk about the other night."

Silence.

"Oliver, you've been avoiding me. Why?"

"I think it's the other way around."

"True, but you've been avoiding any attempts I've been making to be the bigger person here."

"Answer me this then: Do you regret that night?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Will you hate me if I say yes?"

"I won't hate you, but I'll be upset." He paused and turned to look at her. "I already know your answer. If you had doubts, why didn't you let me know?"

"I don't know! Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or something inside me being rebellious. Maybe..."

Oliver turned stern. "I know there's something you're not telling me."

"What?"

"Don't play me. You act... strange... at times. Always outside or in the dungeons... I've noticed something weird with your eyes, too."

"So you've noticed."

"I think everyone's noticed, but only certain people know the truth."

Arianne got to her feet and glowered at him. "You want the truth? Fine. My dad is a werewolf, and I got some of his wolf genes before I was born because he attacked my mother by accident. Happy now?"

"No. Because now I know why something about you always bothered me."

"Oh really? Something about me rubbed you the wrong way?"

"Since we first met."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" she fired.

"I'd hoped it was my imagination."

"I can't believe you're all offended because of this. No one else I've told has been." Arianne was getting impatient.

"I suppose darling Cedric was one you told."

"You leave him out of this."

"You still have feelings for him. I knew it," Oliver spat.

"_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me."

"That's _beside_ the point."

"Huh. I knew you didn't have any feelings for me."

"I wanted to end things differently, but I guess I can't. You're going to be a lonely man, Oliver. Goodbye." Arianne picked up her things and walked away.

_I can't believe another relationship ended with me walking away. First Cedric, now Oliver. I walked away and left both of them sitting there. Well, Cedric was standing, but... I wish I didn't sleep with Oliver. But I have to live with that now... Nothing can change it._

Billie and Saralyn stuck close to Arianne following her split from Oliver. She wasn't a wreck, but she needed comfort. As February melted into March, she let him go at long last and looked forward to her birthday on the sixteenth. Professor Lupin told her he was taking her to Hogsmeade the night of her birthday for dinner with himself and her mother, who was leaving the day after to go back to the States. Her friends told her they were going to help her celebrate during the day, as her birthday fell on the weekend.

Arianne's birthday was a week away when she ran into Cedric as he walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of yellow plaid pajama pants, black slippers and a black robe. His robe was open, revealing his shirtless, muscled chest.

"Oh, uh... Hi Arianne," he said as he turned pink.

"Hi."

"How's things?"

"I broke up with Oliver a few weeks ago."

Cedric nodded. "I know. How are you?"

"Dealing. He just got me so mad. And it's not like I can really get away from him and heal, you know? I see him every day." She leaned against the wall.

Cedric leaned next to her. "How'd he get you mad? That is... If you don't mind me asking."

"He wasn't exactly accepting of my 'condition' as you were. He treated me as though it was a disease. And he brought your name into the argument, which made it worse."

"What'd he say?" he asked gently.

"He... he... he said that I wasn't committed because I still had feelings for you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you?"

"I told him it was over between he and I and walked away..."

"And you feel like crap because you walked away from him like you walked away from me."

"I still feel bad about that. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Arianne. But... You never answered my question."

Arianne turned red and asked, "Which question?"

"The question about what Oliver had said to you."

"Oh." _That_ question. "I... I... " She began to cry.

"Hey..." Cedric put his hand on her shoulder. "What's with the tears?"

Arianne turned and buried her face in his chest. "I told him yes."

Cedric, who had put his arms around her, froze. "You told him _yes_?" She nodded and he told her, "I never stopped liking you."

Arianne pulled away. "I can't do this right now Cedric. Oliver and I just split, and I'm confused. Maybe after some time, but not now."

"I understand. Your dad was right, wasn't he? You know, about rebound guys not working." At her look, he said, "I overheard you guys talking when I walked by his office back in January."

Wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks, Arianne told him, "I have an essay to write for tomorrow. Oh, and next Saturday is my birthday and I'm having a little party. You can come if you want."

"Ok. Sure. I'll talk to you later."

Arianne walked away and Cedric felt a smile creep to his lips. She was his friend again, at least. Given time, they might get back together... and that was reason enough for him to smile.

Saralyn and Billie had a field day yelling at Arianne. They didn't approve of her talking to Cedric again, and they were mad at her for keeping it quiet about how she felt about him. Arianne told them she had no way to control how she felt, and reminded them that they had thought they were a cute couple. The argument escalated to the point that they were all shouting at each other, and Professor Snape told them all off and made them go to their respective common rooms.

Saturday dawned bright and oddly warm for mid-March. Arianne woke up to Demi licking her nose. Pushing the pup off her chest, she wondered when Demi had gotten so big. Rolling over, she saw Billie sitting on her bed with a big grin on her face.

"Happy birthday Ari."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

"I'm not going down to breakfast in _this_," she protested, showing her friend that she was only wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers.

"No one's going to care. Come on." Billie gave her friend just enough time to grab slippers before she dragged her to Professor Lupin's office.

When the door opened, everyone inside yelled, "Happy birthday Arianne!" Inside was Arilyn, Lupin, Saralyn, Billie and Cedric. They all wore blue and silver party hats that matched the blue and silver decorations. A pile of gifts sat on the desk next to a cake with a picture of Quidditch related things on top of it.

"Thanks. You guys didn't--"

Billie cut her off. "Shut up and put on a hat."

Doing so, Arianne noticed the look on her parents' faces and saw Cedric had the same look on his face. "Billie wouldn't let me change."

"I can see that," Lupin said uncomfortably.

"Oh, Remus, lighten up. It's not everyday you see your little girl turn eighteen and wearing men's boxers."

"I don't want to see her wearing men's boxers!"

"Oh, Dad. It could be worse. At least I'm not a porker."

As Remus shuddered, Saralyn called out, "Come on, Ari, we have to cut the cake!"

Arianne walked over to the cake. Nineteen candles were burning all around the Bludgers, Quaffles, goal posts, brooms and Snitch. She smiled at the extra candle, knowing it was her mother's tradition for good luck. The group sang "Happy Birthday" to her and she cut the cake, making sure to hand Cedric the Snitch.

"This is such a healthy breakfast."

"We try, sweet."

Arianne smiled at her mother, making sure her gaudy party hat didn't fall off. The cake gone from their plates, Billie handed over a package wrapped in shiny blue and bronze paper. "Open."

As she took the paper off the unmarked box, she remarked, "I swear Billie, if I find anything dirty..."

"Nothing, I swear."

Arianne opened the box, and pulled out an expensive WWN radio. It was the most current model that could pick up a signal _anywhere_, Muggle world or not. It also ran on a simple spell that needed to be renewed once every few years. "Thank you."

"No problem. Figured you'd need it once you get your own place."

"Awesome."

Saralyn gave her a gift bag that had black tissue paper sticking out of it. Arianne took out the tissue paper and pulled out a carved figurine of a grey wolf. With it was a goodie bag of Honeydukes candy, made up of all the best stuff, like Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Next was the gift from her parents: a Firebolt and a new velvet cloak. Arianne was stunned at the expense of this gift, knowing that Lupin couldn't easily afford it. They waved away her thanks, telling her that it was nothing, wait until graduation. Arilyn laughed, and handed her daughter a small box with a paw print on the top. Inside was an aquamarine necklace and earring set. "Thanks Demi," she said, even though the pup was nowhere around.

Cedric shyly handed her his gift. She opened it slowly. Inside lay a piece of parchment. She picked it up and read,

"_This certificate entitles the bearer to take home whatever their heart desires from Quality Quidditch Supplies in any combination of items amounting up to the price of seventy-five Galleons._"

Arianne looked up into Cedric's eyes. "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can."

"No... This is too much. Cedric..." She held the parchment out.

He rolled the parchment into her hands and closed them. "I want to give this to you. Please don't make me stick it to you."

"Arianne, I think you'd better listen to him. He's not going to budge," Saralyn said.

The girl averted her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I found one more package. Here you go." Arilyn handed over a large box.

Arianne grinned at the tag bearing her name on the top of the box. She tore into it, and began to laugh. When Lupin asked what was inside, he shook his head.

She pulled out many different types of Zonko's products, from strange-looking instruments to fake wands and joke gum. In the bottom was a large bottle of firewhiskey, with a note attached.

_Arianne, I know this is a year late, but I hope you will forgive me and enjoy. Tell Remus to lighten up. You only live once, and you need to make every day an adventure._

_Your favorite Uncle,_

_Sirius_

"I'm going to kill him. I swear to God I am going to kill him..." Lupin grumbled.

"Remus, you need to lighten up, just like he said."

"Lighten up! Lighten up! He's a loony, trying to get my daughter drunk! I'm supposed to _lighten up_!"

"I guess I shouldn't show him the condoms he sent, too, eh Mom?" Arianne said with a wink. Lupin looked like he was about to blow up.

"Oh, get over it. She's a year past adulthood. The least we can do is treat her like one."

He let out his breath and sighed. "You're right. Arianne--"

"Don't worry about it, Dad. It's your job. Plus, it's making everything all the more amusing."

"I'm glad to be of service then." Everyone laughed.

The rest of the day passed in great amusement, with no cares for homework or school. A few other students, Cho included, stopped by for a while and gave Arianne gifts. Cho was disappointed to see Cedric being friendly with Arianne again, but was distracted by a fourth-year Gryffindor who paused in to say hi.

Everyone left around three so the family could get ready for dinner. Arianne dressed herself in a pair of fitted black khakis and a beige shirt with sleeves that ended at her elbows with flowing fabric attached that reached her wrists. She put on her heeled boots and put in her new earrings. Her hair hung loose to her shoulders. She grabbed a light jacket and headed for the entrance hall to meet her parents.

Lupin and Arilyn met there a few moments later. Lupin was in khakis and a white collared shirt. Arilyn was wearing a dark green shirt and blue jeans. She hugged her daughter and they left for Hogsmeade. The dementors were hardly visible in the rapidly approaching night, but everyone knew they were there. The family headed for the Three Broomsticks and ducked inside.

There was barely anyone inside, so they were able to get a good table near the fireplace. Madam Rosmerta took their drink orders, butterbeer for each of them, and walked off tiredly. Looking around, Arianne noticed that the few people in the pub were just tired- and weary-looking as Rosmerta. "These people look like they've been trampled by hippogriffs."

"They might as well have been, the way everyone in this village is being treated," Rosmerta said as she set the butterbeer down. "Ruddy dementors out at sunset every night, scaring everyone into their homes. It's bad for business."

"I can imagine Rosmerta."

"Plus the Minister has that wretched curfew in place where no one can be out after eight-ish at night." The woman shook her head. "So what can I get you dears?" They ordered their food and started talking again.

"Cedric gave you one hell of a gift," Arilyn said suddenly.

"I know. I don't understand why he gave me something like that though."

Lupin sighed. "I think he still likes you, Arianne."

"I know he does. He told me so."

"This puts you in a unique position," Arilyn commented. "That is, if you like him back. If not..."

"Mom, I do still like him and wish that I didn't toss him aside before, but I don't know what to do."

"Arianne, think about this. You dumped him horribly two months ago. You just broke up with Oliver last month. This makes you look, well, loose," Lupin told her.

"I don't care what other people think about me."

"You may not, but Cedric might. I'm sorry to say it, but he is more popular and noticed than you are."

"Mom, I know."

"Then think about his feelings before you throw yourself at him again. He might just end up hurt worse than the first time."

**I know this is getting all weird and whatnot, but there are reasons for things happening the way they are. I know there are questions not being answered, but I will address them in time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**I forgot the language warning last chapter, so I'm warning for this one. Oh yeah, and time is going to go kinda fast simply because I need it to.**

Late the next afternoon, Arilyn left to go back to the States. She flooed from Lupin's office to London, then Portkeyed from there to New York state. Arianne shared a tearful goodbye with her, even though she knew her mother would be back in a few months. Lupin kissed her good bye and she was gone in a swirl of green flames.

Arianne followed her mother's advice and began to train Demi. The pup learned quickly, as she was very smart. With her friends' help, they taught her a manner of tricks, like 'guard', 'carry this' and 'find'. By the age of five and a half months, Demi was the size of chow chow and weighed about forty pounds.

Mid-April rolled around, along with the Easter holidays and the knowledge of exams looming over them. Billie broke up with Bill, telling him that his train obsession was getting on her nerves. Saralyn, Arianne, Billie and Cedric studied hard, especially Cedric, who was going for his Defense N.E.W.T. They had little time for fun during Easter, as they were going over mountains of notes in addition to the homework they had to do. One Hogsmeade weekend had every seventh year heading for Madam Malkin's to get fitted for their graduation robes for the ceremony in June.

Early May heralded warm weather and greater pressure of exams. There was an ease around mid-month with the Quidditch Final, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Excitement emanated from everyone as they anticipated the downfall of Slytherin, who had held the Cup for several years. Wood was being a fanatic, and at any point in between classes, one could hear Harry Potter yelling at his Captain to leave him alone.

Arianne and Cedric had started dating again after she'd had time to heal after Oliver. Cedric started to become concerned over her increasing lack of energy, but she told him it was just from studying for the exams. The day of the match, they were heading to the pitch with their friends when Arianne collapsed in the grass. Cedric took her to the infirmary and waited while Madam Pomfrey examined her.

A little over an hour, the witch came out and said, "She awake, but mind you, she's in a right state. You can visit for a time, but she needs rest." Cedric hurried through the doors to her bed.

Arianne was sitting up, but she was crying. He sat on the edge of her bed and touched her shoulder. "Hey..." She launched herself at him and he held her, stroking her back and letting her cry herself out.

After several minutes, she pulled out of his embrace and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Madam Pomfrey said... She said..." Tears began to flow again.

"Ari, you can tell me. What's wrong?" He tilted her face upwards so she was looking at him.

"Oh Cedric... I'm pregnant."

"You're _what_?"

"I'm pregnant." She buried her face in his shirt again.

"But... It's Oliver's, isn't it?"

Arianne pulled back and dried her face again. "Yes. So if you want to break up again, I understand."

With a patience that irritated her, Cedric said, "I don't want to break up with you again. I'm with you through thick and thin."

"But the baby isn't even yours."

"I don't care. I love you, Arianne, and I'm going to stand by you no matter what."

"I love you too, Cedric. It's just... hard."

"So how far along are you?"

"I think about three months. I'm not sure."

"That you are Ms. Chase," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked in. "I can give you a due date if you let me just do this simple spell." Getting a nod, she waved her wand over the girl's belly. A number appeared and the woman sighed. "End of November, near the twenty-seventh. So what are you going to do Ms. Chase?"

"Do?" Arianne asked, puzzled.

"With the babe. I'm telling you right now I do _not_ perform abortions of any sort, nor are they allowed in the wizarding world anyhow."

"I am aware. I know that I can either have the baby and raise it myself or have the baby and give it up for adoption. I'm just not sure yet."

"No matter what you choose, Ari, I'm here for you," Cedric said to her.

"I know. I wonder what Dad's going to say..."

"I'll get him and bring him up here. Be right back." He kissed her forehead and left.

Arianne watched Cedric go. "Madam Pomfrey, I was told back home that I couldn't get pregnant."

"Who told you that? Because you are a very healthy young woman and there is no reason for you to not get pregnant."

"The Healer at St. Mungo's. He told me because of what my father passed on to me, there was no chance of my ever having children."

"How old were you when he told you?" the older woman asked.

"About twelve," Arianne answered.

"Ridiculous! A woman's body isn't fully developed at twelve! You can't tell a girl she's sterile at that age! Not unless she was affected by a debilitating childhood illness, which, of course, you weren't. What is the name of this... Healer?" Madam Pomfrey spat the word 'Healer' disgustedly.

"His name is Healer Sherman."

"Thank you. I'm off to have a word with this... boy. Let me know if you need anything." She walked into her office.

Lupin raced in a few minutes later, Cedric at his heels saying, "Professor, I said she _isn't_ hurt or sick! There was no need to run!"

"Nevertheless. Arianne, how are you doing?"

"Dad, I'm fine."

"You wouldn't be here if you were."

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Dad."

"You're _what_!"

"That was my reaction," Cedric said.

"I'm pregnant with Oliver's baby."

"But... how? Well, not _how_, I know that. But... when?"

"February. The Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Quidditch match. I didn't want this to happen, but... I guess there's nothing I can really do."

"Arianne--"

"Dad, I know you're disappointed in me, but it's no good lecturing. I have time to decide what to do about the baby, but it's all too much right now."

"Then you are very wise indeed. And I wasn't going to lecture you; I was going to ask you what your mother is going to think."

Oh crap. "Mom... I forgot about telling her."

"And what about Oliver?"

Arianne shook her head. "He doesn't--"

"Yes he does. He has every right to know that you are carrying his child. Keeping it from him will only cause you grief later on," Lupin told her.

"What is she– I got it!" Cedric exclaimed. "Talk to him and let him know. Give him the option of being a part of the child's life. Then, no matter what he decides, have him sign a legal, binding contract."

"Cedric, you're brilliant!" Arianne told him. "Whatever he decides, I can outline exactly what I want from him!"

"That could work. You could have two contracts written up, and use whichever one corresponds to his decision. I'll talk to some folks from the Ministry and see what I can do. It'll probably take about a week, and we can talk to Oliver then."

"Owl my dad. He works in the Ministry and can help you out," Cedric intervened.

Arianne spent the next week whispering with Cedric and her friends about the baby. Saralyn was beaming from Gryffindor's win over Slytherin at the match, and the news about the coming baby made her smile more. They ran into Oliver on a daily basis, and they had a hard time keeping Billie from saying anything to him.

Sunday afternoon found them all in the library, studying. Lupin got Arianne's attention and they walked out. "I have the contracts. Do you know where Oliver is?"

"He's in there," she answered, pointing over her shoulder.

"Then let us go in and talk to the lad." Lupin followed Arianne inside as she lead him to a quiet, secluded corner of the room. She approached the Gryffindor and stood there until he noticed her.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely, but kept his voice down.

"To talk." Arianne sat as Lupin stood nearby. "I'm pregnant with your baby, Oliver."

He was silent, then said, "I don't believe you."

Her temper flared. "Talk to Madam Pomfrey. Better yet, feel my lower belly; you can feel something moving in there."

"It could be your digestive system."

"You're being a prat. Look, I'm carrying _your_ baby. I want to know if you want to be a part in this child's life."

Oliver shot her an angry look. "If you are pregnant, which I doubt you are, then I want nothing to do with it. It's not my problem."

"You seduced me!" she whispered loudly.

"I did _not_. Saying that is almost like accusing me of rape. You never fought or said no, nor did you pull out any protection or ask if I had any."

Arianne knew he was right on that account, and continued, "Regardless, this child is yours. Either you can take responsibility and be a part of its life, or you can walk away. Your choice."

"I already said that I don't want to."

"Fine. Then I need you to sign this." Lupin handed her a bunch of papers, which she handed over to Oliver.

"What is this?"

"A contract stating guidelines you need to follow pertaining to this."

Oliver read through the papers and glared at her again. "You want me to pay child support every month until the child is eighteen once its born? And have no contact with you or the child unless you initiate it or until the child is eighteen?"

"And have no contact unless the child contacts you of their own free will." Arianne focused her eyes on his face and her eyes took on an icy glare. Oliver looked back at her and scowled. He took his quill and signed the contract.

"There," he said, shoving it across the table at her. "Have fun and good bye. I have to study."

Arianne and Lupin walked away calmly. She lead her father back to the table where Cedric and Billie sat. "He signed the contract," she whispered.

"Which one?" Cedric asked.

"The one where he wants no part of this baby's life. He made it out like I'm some sort of tramp and none of this is his fault."

"Which we know isn't true," Lupin said to them. "I'm off to send this to the Ministry. Good night."

N.E.W.T. exams began the first week of June. The seventh years had their practical exams in the morning, their written exams in the afternoon, the opposite of what they'd had for the O.W.L.s. They had their Charms exam the first day, Potions the second, then Herbology the third. Arianne and Saralyn had a day off while Billie had Divination, then had their Arithmancy exam the next day. Over the weekend, they studied for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Cedric was nervous as could be, as he had just acquired his Defense O.W.L. the year before. They studied hard and quizzed each other. Saralyn was sure she was going to fail, as she had never been able to conjure the faintest Patronus like everyone else was able to.

Monday morning they groggily crammed last-minute studying into their breakfast time. When the meal was over, the fifth years waited outside the Great Hall for their written exam, while the seventh years waited in the room off the Hall to be called to a classroom for their practical exam. Arianne was called out in a group just before Cedric, and she ave him a quick kiss before walking out. She did very well, showing mastery of every spell she was asked to perform. Cedric came in and started his exam when Arianne was nearly done with her own. Her presence gave him the confidence to do as well as could.

That night they patted themselves on the back and studied for Transfiguration the next day. The day after that was Care of Magical Creatures, with Astronomy that night, then a day off for all of them and finally Muggle Studies. There was a big party for the fifth and seventh years all weekend, as they had nothing left to do for the rest of term except wait for the exams for the rest of the school to be over.

The seventh years had their party in a the Great Hall, the fifth years in a large, empty classroom. Professor Dumbledore borrowed Arianne's radio so they had music, and he got butterbeer for them to drink. The house elves cooked up a buffet for them, with all of the food being put out on long tables. The space in the middle of the floor was reserved for dancing, which many of the students were taking advantage of. Oliver avoided Arianne and her friends at all costs, making sure to always stay on the opposite side of the room from them.

Around midnight on Saturday night, Professor McGonagall ushered them all out and to their common rooms with the promise of more "frivolity" the next day. Billie and Arianne managed to lock their dorm mates out for the night, so they had the whole room to themselves. The other girls finally gave up around three in the morning and slept in the common room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

**Language warning, as promised...**

Exams for the rest of the school began on Monday. Arianne had helped Cedric study for the rest of his exams with the help of Saralyn and Billie. While he was in class, they took advantage of visiting Hogsmeade and spending time together. The girls walked Demi around and kept up with her training, making her into an excellent guard dog and companion.

Cedric had only one exam at the end of the week. After lunch, he joined his girlfriend for a calm walk about the grounds. He smiled when he saw her; she was just starting to show her pregnancy and she was even more beautiful to him. They talked about the summer and how she was going home with him in a few weeks to meet his parents.

That night they relaxed in the Room of Requirement, happy for their coming week off. The three girls were graduating at the end of the next week, having been told earlier that day by their Heads of House at a meeting for the seventh years. They had also filled out forms for electing class superlatives. They were excited about the ceremony that was to be held and the special robes they were to wear.

"I hate dresses, but I can't wait to wear our robes!" Billie exclaimed. "Madam Malkin showed us the design when we were fitted in April," she told Cedric.

"I can't, either. They looked so nice on the stand when she showed us," Saralyn agreed.

"I just hope mine isn't all pretty next year," Cedric told them. "I just wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Arianne threw a pillow at him. "I wouldn't know what to do with you, either."

"So what are we all going to do when we're all out of here?" Saralyn asked.

"First, we have to wait for our N.E.W.T. results," Billie responded.

"After that, we fill out applications," Arianne added. "I think I might go into teaching; Dad said the Ministry is starting to have classes that offer teaching tips. I mean, this'll be after the baby is born."

The others agreed and looked at her belly. The slight bulge was a reminder that she wasn't going to be the same Arianne after Halloween. Billie said, "Despite that, I think I'm going to try for a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I like the thought of being able to play with dangerous creatures. And they shouldn't have an issue with my N.E.W.T. grades since I know I passed Care of Magical Creatures with an 'Outstanding'."

"I'm going back home and I think I might try for a place where my dad works; they have _a lot_ of interesting people there. If I can't go there, I might try for an Auror position," Saralyn told them.

"Why don't you stay here and be an Auror?"

"Well, I'm going to try for a spot where Dad works first. He'll have to pull some _major_ strings to get me a job there, but he can try. I'll think about coming back here, but I'll have see what happens first."

Cedric made himself look pathetic. "You don't love us anymore?"

"You're all a bunch of ruddy misfits. But since I hung out with you for the past months, I guess I can visit once in a while."

The next morning, the school was abuzz with talk of something that had happened the night before. Cedric and the girls had stayed overnight in the Room, and they had missed breakfast and the start of the rumors. Apparently, Snape was pissed about Sirius Black escaping the night before. Arianne breathed a sigh of relief that her only living uncle was alive and safe for the time being. She and Cedric went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch that day, then up to Quality Quidditch Supplies to see if there was anything she really wanted to spend her birthday gift certificate on. Billie found her as they were looking at robes, and told her that her father wanted to see her ASAP.

Arianne walked calmly into Lupin's office. "Dad? You wanted to see me?"

"I'm resigning, Ari."

"You're not teaching here anymore? Why?"

He sighed tiredly and told her of the events of the night before **(just because we all know what happened during that night in POA, so I'm not going to bother writing about it)**. "I could have hurt one of them. I mean, it was my fault that I didn't take my potion, but still... And Professor Snape announced during breakfast I'm a werewolf, so I know the owls from angry parents will start arriving tomorrow morning."

"But Dumbledore said you're the best Defense teacher he's seen here in a long time!"

"Heard that, did you? It doesn't matter. I'm done here. I'll find work somewhere else. Maybe I'll head to the States and try there."

"But Dad..."

"I'll still be at the manor outside Hogsmeade, so don't worry. Now you go spend time with your friends before you all separate." Arianne hugged him and left.

The week went by quickly. They spent their days lounging in the sun and talking about the future. The girls had ceremony practice the two afternoons beforehand, leaving Cedric on his own. He spent the time riding over the grounds on his broom, even landing in a tree, for a time, to read.

The grades for the school came out the last day of term. Cedric had passed all of his classes easily. Arianne, Billie and Saralyn spent the day getting ready for the ceremony that night. While Cedric and the rest of the school ate dinner at normal time, the seventh years got dressed and ready for the night, which included a dinner after the formal part. At six-thirty, they gathered in an empty classroom and were put in alphabetical order by Professor McGonagall. Just before seven, she lead them outside the doors of the Great Hall and stopped them. She looked in the door for conformation, then signaled the group to follow her.

A band was playing a soothing melody as the seventh years entered. Arianne noticed that the House tables were gone, and in their place were many smaller tables at which sat their families. Arianne found her father and mother, who had flooed in earlier that afternoon, and saw that Cedric was sitting with them. The families applauded their children, who were dressed wonderfully.

The girls wore white, mid-calf length dresses with thin straps over their shoulders to hold them up. On their feet were white ballet flats. Their hair was down, and each wore only a gold necklace and bracelet with their main House color for the gem. The boys wore white button-down shirts and white trousers. They had on beige heeled loafers and gold rings with "House gems". Over their dresses and suits, every student wore robes. But rather than their regular black robes, they wore colored robes according to their House: Gryffindors wore maroon, Hufflepuffs canary yellow, Ravenclaws navy blue, and Slytherins forest green. They were also more fitted rather than billowy, which made them much more dressy for the occasion. They sat in the chairs in front of the dias and the music stopped.

Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. "Another year gone, another group of students completing their educations. This group in front of me is one that has shown that they have what it takes to make it in this world. Though it seems, at times, that the world is getting darker, they hold themselves as torches to light our way back to some sort of normality." He paused, then said, "This is also a group that has found themselves part of interesting circumstances. For instance, the episode two years ago with the Sorcerer's Stone, or just this year with Sirius Black. Or even, the two students we hosted here this year from the United States."

The parents applauded gently. Dumbledore continued, "I look upon you parents tonight and see on your faces the look of disbelief that your children have finished their Hogwarts days. To the students, the past seven years for you I know has seemed like a very long time. However, as your lives go on, you will see that seven years is but a speck on the time line. I know years from now you will look upon your Hogwarts days and wish yourselves back to this time in your lives. But old chapters must end, and new ones must be written. When you each leave here tomorrow morning, remember your days here fondly, and keep your friends close to you. I will miss each of you. Yes, I'll even miss you, Ms. Jackson, as much as you questioned everything I did and told you."

Saralyn blushed and smiled. Professor Dumbledore smiled back and said, "Now, the moment you have all waited seven years for. Well, one of them, anyway. Professor McGonagall and I shall hand out your diplomas!" The seventh years cheered.

Professor McGonagall stood and walked over next to a table laden with small boxes. She nodded to Dumbledore and he said, "Richard Anderson of Hufflepuff!" The first boy in the rows stood and walked over to McGonagall and received his box. Dumbledore moved down the list to "Amanda Carter of Slytherin!", then called out, "Arianne Chase of Ravenclaw!"

Arianne was so nervous, she smiled. Smooth as silk, she walked over to Professor McGonagall and got her box. She then turned and bowed to the other teachers and finally shook Dumbledore's hand before she sat back down. Saralyn had her turn a few minutes later, after a Gryffindor got caught up in his robes and tripped over her, ripping his pants. With about 25 people between her and her other friend, it was several minutes before Billie was called.

"Belinda Tonks of Ravenclaw!" The girl had just stood up when an angry yowl split the air. Everyone turned to see an anguished Mrs. Norris being chased by none other than a happily yipping Demi. Arianne was mortified, but everyone was laughing as the cat ran around the Great Hall and tried to hide behind Filch. The dog was undaunted, however, and knocked Filch over, and chased the unhappy cat out of the room. Professor Dumbledore simply smiled and he again called out, "Belinda Tonks of Ravenclaw!" Billie walked forward and on to the dias to get her box.

Once "Oliver Wood of Gryffindor!" sat with his box, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the podium. "These boxes have been given to you as a memento of your years here. Inside you will find your diplomas and a few things that my colleagues and I thought would please you all."

Professor Dumbledore stood back up. "And now, if our graduates will please stand?" They stood and he waved his wand, sending their chairs against the walls. "I present to you our newest class of Hogwarts graduates!" The teens all cheered. "Now, let us all sit down to a wonderful feast."

The teens found the tables their families sat at and sat with them. Arianne hugged her mother and father, then hugged Cedric. She arranged her robes around her

and opened her box.

On top, her name was burned intricately into the wood above the Ravenclaw crest. Inside was a sheet of parchment on which was written that the student who held it had finished their magical education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Underneath lay two hard-covered books; one was a book filled with pictures, memories and history from the class's first six years at Hogwarts. The second was a book with all of the same information, only from their seventh year. However, the middle of the seventh-year book was devoted to the class superlatives, which took up four pages.

Arianne closed the box and put it aside so she could eat her dinner. She told her plate "chicken breast" and the meal appeared. The first bite reminded her of how hungry she had become in the last few months, and she dug in eagerly.

"I see that your appetite is healthy," Arilyn commented.

"I'm going to be huge."

"You're eating for two now, so of course you're going to eat more. I remember I was just like that when I was pregnant with you."

"Thanks, Mom."

After the main course was done and everyone was letting dinner settle before ordering dessert, Arilyn started asking Arianne questions about how her pregnancy was going. The girl thought it was strange, but was startled when her mother told her, "I think you're going to have a boy."

"I hope not. I'm bad enough, I just can't imagine myself in male form." Everyone laughed. "I'm serious. Because this kid isn't going to act anything like its father."

"Alright, Ari, let's move onto more pleasant conversation. Have you thought about names?" Remus asked.

"I dunno. I was thinking of Paul for a boy and maybe Emma for a girl."

"Both very nice names. Though naming one of your children after a musician--" Arilyn was cut off by Dumbledore standing at the podium once more.

"Graduates, family and friends, I wish you all to enjoy yourselves for the remainder of the evening, as we have provided you with musical entertainment for our traditional end of the year dance." As he stepped aside, a band walked out with their instruments and the front of the room was cleared for a dance floor. They started playing a song known on the WWN and the teens began to get up and dance.

After she had eaten her dessert of apple cobbler, Arianne pulled Cedric out of his chair to the dance floor. Though he quickly found that she had two left feet, he didn't care because she was having fun. Billie and Saralyn tried to teach her to find rhythm in music, but were unsuccessful and had fun anyway. A few slow songs were played, but Arianne didn't want to dance to any of them. Cedric disappeared for a few minutes and came back smiling.

"May I have the next dance, milady?" he asked, bowing with his hand extended.

Blushing, she said, "Of course. I can never turn down a gentleman."

He lead her to the dance floor as the next song started. As they got in position, Arianne recognized the words to the song.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me..._

"Cedric, how do you know the Beatles?"

"Mum is a Muggle-born, and she listened to them a lot growing up, and I did too. When you said to me before you were waiting for a good song, I asked the band to play this song. Luckily the lead guitarist is Muggle-born, else we wouldn't be dancing right now."

"Mmm... I like this song..." Arianne placed her head on Cedric's shoulder. He kissed her temple and put his cheek on the spot.

_...Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know...

"You know I love you, right?"

"I love you , too, Ari." He looked down into her eyes and kissed her softly. "You mean so much to me, you know? I don't care about the past, I care about now. I can't wait til we have time together over the summer."

"I know. The Quidditch World Cup is in August, then you come back in September. Then you have your exams and graduation."

_...Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe her now_

The song ended and Cedric, with adoration in every inch of his face, lead Arianne back to her parents. As she sat back down, he kissed the back of her hand, bowed, and walked away. The girl had a soft smile on her face that made her parents smile as well.

"I take it he whispered sweet nothings in your ear?" Arilyn asked.

"...Yes."

"Remember that he's not even out of school yet, Arianne. If you two stay together, it's going to take more than feelings to get you through life," Lupin told her.

"I know, Dad. I just hope that my savings will be enough to get me through until I get a good job," she said back, unconsciously running a hand over her belly.

The rest of the night went well. Cedric got Arianne to dance more, and Lupin got Arilyn on the floor, too, much to the amusement of the other parents. Saralyn and Billie pranked nearly all of the Slytherins with Arianne's prank kit from Sirius, causing Professor McGonagall to admit defeat from changing Saralyn. Around midnight, Professor Dumbledore declared the evening over, as the graduates had to finish packing in the morning to leave on the train. Arianne kissed her parents good night, and Cedric too, then headed up to Ravenclaw Tower with Billie for their last night at Hogwarts.

**So the end of another chapter. I've been trying to write as much as I can, but I have a life other than this. But enjoy and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing here?**

**Language warning for all of you tots out there reading M-rated stories!**

**The song used in the last chapter was Something written by George Harrison and performed by the Beatles.**

The next morning brought happiness and tears; for the seventh-years, it was their last morning at Hogwarts. When everyone was finished packing, they walked out to a courtyard to say goodbye. Yearbooks were autographed and pictures were taken. Arianne got as many pictures of her friends that she could, as they were splitting once they got into King's Cross. She hugged Cho and thanked as many people as she could for making her feel at home at Hogwarts.

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of Hogsmeade station and began to chug its way to London. Arianne was glad for the peace of not having to worry about studying for a while so she could get on with her life. Billie was happy she wasn't going to have to deal with many of her classmates anymore and looked forward to being with people like herself. Saralyn was sad, as she had finally found a place to call home and she was leaving it. Cedric still had a year left, so he couldn't say if he was happy or not.

Arianne sat back in her seat and sighed; once they stepped through the barrier at the train station, she was going home with Cedric to meet his parents and to spend the summer. Meeting his parents made her nervous, as the boyfriends she'd had back home had never kept her around long enough to want to take her home. She knew her first impression was going to be a bad one since she was pregnant with another guy's baby.

"Hey..." Cedric said to her, placing his arm around her. "My mum and dad are going to like you, you don't need to worry. Even with the baby."

She wondered if he was reading her mind, then said, "You say that, but you don't know what they're going to think."

"Aw, Ari, you're a great person. Why wouldn't they like you?" Billie asked.

"I know. My mom would think you a real nutter, but she gets along with almost anyone. Same with my dad. Granted, he works with my Uncle Jack, and I'm still surprised Uncle has the ability to talk," Saralyn told them. At their questioning looks, she said, "Long story."

"Thanks, guys, but I still don't think they're going to take to me too well."

"Dad works in the Ministry and deals with some real characters. Trust me, you'll likely be a breath of fresh air for him," Cedric reassured and he kissed her forehead.

"Well isn't this just nice: a roomful of Mudbloods in love. It's enough to make me sick." They turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the open doorway of their compartment.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Cedric told him.

"That's not nice Diggory. My father will--"

"Stop hiding behind your father, you prat. Act like a real man and defend yourself," Saralyn said. "Your father isn't always going to be there to save you, you know."

"Shut it, Mudblood."

"Now, Draco, be nice. Mummy dearest might faint in horror if she hears that you aren't being a gentleman." Arianne leaned forward and look him in the eye.

"Leave my mother out of this." Malfoy's glare was icy.

"But Draco, didn't you know your mommy is my mother's cousin? That you're my third cousin? I remember your mother all those years ago. Always wanted you to be polite and mannerly. I don't think she'd be pleased to find out you've been the total opposite. Should I call her 'dearest cousin Narcissa', or 'dearest Cissy'? I'm going to write her, see?" The boy paled and slammed the door shut.

"You didn't say you knew Malfoy when he was younger," Cedric pointed out.

"Oh yeah. I never told you about ma famille, did I?"

"No."

Arianne spent the rest of the trip telling her boyfriend about her heritage and her ties to the Black family. He took it like had taken her news about her wolfish-ness; he had no problem with it as it was a part of her. He was, however, surprised to find that Billie was also her cousin through their mothers and that they had actually known each other since they were little.

The train slowed down as it approached London. Everyone began hugging each other, unwilling to say goodbye. Saralyn made them promise to come visit her in the States, whether they wanted to or not. Billie told them that her sister had received her Auror certification, and in a few weeks her mother was throwing a party that they were invited to.

As the train slowed more, Arianne pulled out her seventh-year yearbook. Since she hadn't gotten a chance to read it in the past day, she did so while she was still with her friends. There were many pages of candid photos and she noticed several of Billie, Sara and herself in class or hanging around. She flipped past photos and things people had written to the superlative photos in the middle.

_**Class Superlatives as voted by Hogwarts seventh year graduates**_

_Most Athletic: Arianne Chase and Oliver Wood_

_Most Friendly: Saralyn Jackson and Bill Sheridan_

_Most Shy: Karen O'Connor and Michael Kim_

_Best Sense of Humor: Billie Tonks and Richard Anderson_

_Class Quietest: Amanda Carter and Steven Palladino_

_Class Flirts: Jessica Dupre and Oliver Wood_

_Most Changed: Zoe Harris and Bill Sheridan_

_Nicest Smiles: Billie Tonks and Grant Wilson_

_Class Slackers: Saralyn Jackson and Richard Anderson_

_Most Likely to Succeed: Arianne Chase and Andy Andrews_

_Cutest Couple: Arianne Chase and Cedric Diggory_

_**Best in Class as noted by Hogwarts teachers**_

_Best in Charms: Amanda Carter_

_Best in Potions: Bill Sheridan_

_Best in Herbology: Brian Everett_

_Best in Transfiguration: Sarah Sherman_

_Most Knowledgeable in Muggle Studies: Saralyn Jackson_

_Best in Arithmancy: Jason Hawes_

_Best in Defense Against the Dark Arts: Arianne Chase and Andy Andrews_

_Best Seer in Divination: Grant Wilson_

_Best in Care of Magical Creatures: Billie Tonks_

_Best Astronomer: Arianne Chase_

"Why am I in here?" Cedric asked as he peered at the pages.

"We were voted cutest couple. I guess it doesn't matter if we're in different years, so long as we make a cute couple."

"I--" The train came to a stop. They heard everyone start moving around and dragging trunks. Saralyn burst into tears and dropped her trunk on Demi's tail, causing the pup to yelp and jump on Cedric's lap, where he got sixty-five pounds of Husky right into his groin. He shoved the dog off of himself and groaned in pain, falling onto Arianne's chest and she accidentally kicked Billie in the shin, making the girl hit her head on the compartment window. Saralyn began to laugh hysterically, which set everyone else off laughing.

The compartment door opened to reveal a confused Oliver Wood and Cho Chang. Oliver walked away with a scowl and Cho laughed seeing the jumble of teens all over the place: Cedric was lying in Arianne's lap, his face contorted with pain and she had her hand over her face, Billie was against the window to the compartment and Saralyn was laying on her seat with her head hanging down near the floor, laughing.

"Do I want to ask?" Cho asked.

"Not really," Arianne responded. "Just us being us."

"That hurt," Cedric groaned at Demi. "Dumb dog... Do we really have to take her with us?" Demi gave a happy woof.

"It was either that or leave her with Filch all summer. Now get off me." She pushed him upright.

Cho walked away and they finished getting their things together. Cedric dragged Arianne's trunk, as well as his own, while she tried to keep Demi from running all over the place. Billie shoved some first-now-second-years out of her way so she could toss her trunk out the car door onto the platform. Saralyn pulled her trunk behind her as tears poured out of her eyes. In pairs the students walked through the barrier to the Muggle world. Cedric went with Arianne, and Billie went with Saralyn.

Arianne felt two forces hit her as her friends collided with her in a big group hug. "Ari, I'm going to miss you so much!" Saralyn yelled. "You guys have to visit me. Promise!"

"Alright, we promise!" Saralyn loosened her hold from the outside of the group, letting Billie out so she could breathe. Emerging, the other girl said, "I know I'm going to be seeing you in a few weeks, so I'm not saying goodbye."

"I'll write you guys once a week if I can. Otherwise it'll be when I get the chance," Arianne told them and hugged them again. "I have to go before–"

"You have to meet our families!" Saralyn cried.

"But I know Rommie, Ted and Nymmie, Billie's mom, dad and sister."

"Then meet my mom and dad." Saralyn dragged her friend over to a sandy-haired man that looked a lot like herself and a woman with long, dark hair. "Arianne, this my dad, Daniel. This is my stepmom, Vala. My real mom is a lady named Sara, but I don't like her."

"Saralyn! That isn't very nice," Vala commented.

"And I'm not three, either. I'm blunt. You know that."

"Sara, we have to go. Our plane leaves in an hour and a half and we have to be there ten minutes ago," Daniel told his daughter. "It was nice to meet you, Arianne. I hope we see you soon in the States." He shook her hand and Vala did the same. With one last hug and tears, Saralyn left with her parents.

Billie was next, and she made her exit short and sweet. Andromeda, or Rommie, gave Arianne a very big hug and told her to not be a stranger around their London home. Nymmie gave her a swat in the back of the head and told her to behave. Billie gave her a hug, and the trio Disapparated.

Cedric walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "We have to meet my parents," he murmured.

"I know. Does it have to be now?"

"Yes, else we're walking, and my town is an hour and a half's drive from here. Think of walking that with our trunks."

"You'd be carrying mine anyway," Arianne told him.

"True. Oh, here come Mum and Dad." He kept a hand on her back and lead her to a couple heading in their direction.

Cedric looked a lot like his father, only Mr. Diggory had greying light brown hair and green eyes. Mrs. Diggory was tall with strawberry-blonde hair, hazel eyes and an air of self confidence about her. Mr. Diggory's smile slightly wilted as he neared his son, but his wife retained her gentle smile of happiness.

"Hey, Ced! You look good!" Mr. Diggory said to his son as they met up.

"Thanks, Dad. Mum, Dad, this is Arianne. Ari, my parents."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Cedric's written a lot to us about you," Mrs. Diggory said as she took the girls' hand and shook it.

"That he has. You can call me Amos. This is my wife, Bernice."

"Call me Bea, dear. I see that our Cedric has gotten you in a way." The woman was looking at Arianne's belly.

"Mum, not here. We'll talk about it later," Cedric told his mother as he hauled the trunks onto a trolley and headed to where his parents had parked their car.

After much struggling, Amos and his son managed to get the trunks into the trunk of the car. Cedric hopped in the back with Arianne and Demi, and Amos got into the passenger seat next to his wife. Checking traffic, Bea got the car out of King's Cross and headed southwest out of London.

"So where exactly are we going?" Arianne asked.

"Salston, Brighton and Hove. Down near the coast," Amos answered. "We live near the Weasleys and the Lovegoods, so there're more magic folk than us in the area."

"Well that's good. I'm going to try a nap. Wake me when we get there."

Cedric watched her turn towards the window and close her eyes. He knew that lately she had been getting more and more tired, but events had been keeping her from getting the sleep she needed. He also knew that the baby was starting to move around and that it was uncomfortable for her when she slept. He turned and looked out his window, watching the scenery pass by as the city melted into countryside.

A little over an hour later, Bea eased the car onto a driveway running up to a good-sized manor house surrounded by trees and gardens. The garage, a short way down the driveway from the house, sat with its door open in expectation for their arrival. Cedric woke from his brief nap and saw that he was home. He gently shook Arianne to wake her up, and smiled when he saw the look on her face as her eyes met the house.

"We're home, sweet."

Arianne was startled to hear him use her mother's name for her, but paid it no more mind. "I can see that. Cedric, you didn't tell me you guys live in a mansion."

"A manor house, actually. But same thing. And I actually forgot to tell you." He half-shrugged, waiting for his girlfriend to blow up.

"It doesn't matter. So long as I get to get up and walk around, I'm good. Demi, get up," she said, nudging the dog with her foot.

"You alright back there, hun?" Bea asked as she pulled into the garage. "I know traveling in your way can be awkward."

"What way?" Amos asked.

"Never you mind. Arianne?"

"I'm ok, I just need to stretch."

"Cedric, will you go tell Blooger we're home and that Arianne's trunk can be put into the bedroom at the end of the family hall? Thank you."

Cedric nodded at his mother, but helped Arianne out of the car first. As he turned to walk up to the house, he noticed Demi running through the gardens in an effort to stretch herself out after the car ride. He walked through the foyer to the dining room, where he found the house elf Blooger waiting for someone to walk in.

"Master Cedric, Blooger be happy you are home!"

"I'm happy too, Blooger. Mum needs you out in the garage to take up the trunks, and that Arianne's is to go the room in the family hall."

"Of course, Master, of course!" The elf ran out of the house, thrilled beyond measure that he was going to bring up the trunks. Cedric followed, eager to show Arianne around. He walked out the door and nearly panicked before he saw her.

She was standing off in one of the gardens, leaning slightly forward to smell a large red rose in front of her. Her eyes were closed, but her facial expression said that she was enjoying the fragrance. He walked up behind her, making just enough noise so that she knew he was there.

"I love the smell of roses," she said absently. "I just hate that they die so quickly."

"They do, but they are the most beautiful of flowers," Cedric replied. "But I love the autumn rose the most."

Arianne opened her eyes and straightened up, looking at him. "Why the autumn rose?"

"Because roses sleep in the winter and the fall is when they seem to bloom the brightest and most fragrant, eager to go out with a bang." He plucked a rose from a bush, pulled the thorns off, and gently placed it into her hair.

She kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. "Come on Cedric. Show me around."

**Ah... the end of a chapter that should have been up days ago. But I've been busy, with family and personal issues, and work, so this was written when I got the chance to sit and type.**

**Also, for all of the Stargate SG-1 fans out there, that was Daniel Jackson and Vala Malduran who made an appearance earlier. I 've had Saralyn's story in mind for quite some time, and have even attempted to give it form several times without success. If you want a synopsis of it, let me know and I'll send one to you. I know how everything with her heritage and whatnot is going to work out, it's just hard for me to get it all organized in story form.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ...**

**lo22: No, this story isn't finished. I wouldn't have left it off there, and the story status would have said "complete" if it was.**

**Language warning... **

A week passed, and Arianne learned her way around the Diggory home. Blooger was usually around to help her, but she wanted to learn on her own. Cedric was with her as much as he could be, as he had work to do in the village at one of the shops. Amos warmed up to her, but became a little weary when he found out she was pregnant with another man's baby. She spent an entire day convincing him she wasn't a loose woman and winning back his respect.

Mid-July brought high temperatures and a crankiness in the pregnant girl. Cedric did what he could for her, but it never seemed good enough, and he never complained. He accompanied her to a Healer/midwife at St. Mungo's, who told her that the baby was developing normally and was healthy. She was happy to hear it, but the heat made her less than enthusiastic.

One particularly humid day found the family under an awning in the backyard in an attempt to get cool, as the inside of the house was extremely hot. Amos had cast a charm to cool the air, but it was of little use with no wind.

"I can't take this anymore," he said angrily. "I'm about to cast a Freezing Charm on this damned awning so we won't be so hot."

"Amos, no. It'll be noticed and you'll have mountains of paperwork to fill out. The neighbors still haven't forgotten the last few times strange things have happened here," Bea replied.

"We can always go swimming at the shore," Cedric suggested. He was tired of the heat and humidity and the way it made everyone edgy. "Or--"

"I hate sand in my clothes and the beach'll be crowded. There's no point," Arianne said bitterly, then slightly grimaced.

"Ari?"

"Just a cramp. I don't think the onion soup likes my guts."

Bea shook her finger at the young woman across from her. "You let us know if you have anymore cramps, missy. I don't like the sound of it."

"The midwife said I'm fine."

"That was a week and a half ago. I'm worried about now."

"Mum, Ari, stop. You guys didn't start bickering until it got hot. Be nice."

"I am being nice," Bea protested.

"Enough. This heat is bad enough without you two bickering," the older man told them. "Next subject."

"The Quidditch World Cup is in a few weeks. I can't wait for that."

"Too bad we couldn't get into the Top Box. That would've been something to remember, Ced. I heard that Arthur Weasley got all seven of his kids, plus himself and two others, tickets for the Top Box, though."

"He got tickets for _ten people_ for the Top Box! How!"

"Ludo Bagman owed him a favor, I heard. Oh well. We still have pretty good seats, right near the Box."

"I wish I could go," Arianne spoke up. "I know you reserved the tickets ago and couldn't get me one, even if I gave you the money."

"Don't be silly, I can pull strings and get you a seat near ours. It'll be no trouble, Arianne," Amos told her.

"I dunno. I'll have to see how I feel. I don't want you to go to the trouble of getting the ticket if I don't feel up to going."

"Just let me know soon, okay? It'll take a few days to work it out, and I don't want to do it last minute; Bagman will kill me."

They sat outside for another few hours, simply enjoying conversation. Arianne vividly remembered Bea's command, but kept the cramps she was having to herself. She was sure Cedric had picked up on it since his hand was constantly rubbing her back and his looks were always questioning. Four o'clock rolled around and a very painful cramp hit her, causing her body to tense.

"Arianne?" Cedric asked, worried.

"It hurts. A lot."

"How long?" Bea asked quickly.

"Have I been having them? All afternoon."

"Foolish girl. You should have said something. Amos, get the Floo powder out of the cabinet and meet us at the fireplace. Cedric, go get her some clothes and throw them a bag. Now." The two men ran to do as they were told. "Arianne? I know it hurts, but listen. Take deep breaths and think of something you love about my son. It doesn't matter what, just something you love abut him. Concentrate on it and breathe." Once the girl was calmer, Bea told her, "Now, walk with me to the sitting room."

A confused Amos and a harried-looking Cedric met them by the fireplace. The bag was in the young mans' hand and the Floo Powder was in his fathers'. "What's going on?"

"Amos, there's no time right now. Arianne needs St. Mungo's. She and I will go first, then you two can follow. Now move." Bea grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace with Arianne against her side. "St. Mungo's!" she yelled.

The two women stepped out of a fireplace into a brightly lit room. A witch in green robes walked over to them, saying, "What's the emergency dears?"

"I'm having really bad cramps," Arianne told the woman.

"She's pregnant and I think she's having contractions," Bea said.

"Right this way, Miss. Who is your midwife?"

"Tina Arnold."

The witch lead them down a hallway to a room decorated with comfortable seats and asked them to wait a few moments so she could locate Tina. Arianne sat down on a plush couch and leaned back, eyes closed. Her hands were on her belly, her eyebrows furrowed in pain.

"Arianne, how much time is between each pain?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"What are you concentrating on?" Bea asked as her husband and son walked into the room.

Without opening her eyes, Arianne replied, "Cedric's eyes and his smile. I love his smile."

His eyes full of worry, Cedric pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm glad. Most everyone I know says I have a nice smile and I'd be crushed if you didn't agree."

"Cedric." Arianne opened her eyes and placed her hand on his arm so he would sit next to her. He sat, and she wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly. "I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be? You're in need right now and I'm here to do whatever you need me to."

"I'm scared."

"So am I," he admitted.

"Miss?" The witch walked back in. "I found your midwife. She's upstairs getting herself set. I'm to get you into hospital clothes and a bed. Follow me." The old woman lead them down the hall and opened a door near the end. Going through, she lead them down another hall and through another door to an empty ward. "There've been no births here or emergencies yet today, so you have run of the whole ward. Miss, your friend there," she pointed at Bea, "can help you into your gown and into bed. I have to make sure Tina is on her way down."

Bea helped Arianne behind a screen and into a gown. The young woman sat on her bed and grimaced as another pain started. Cedric rubbed her back and held her hand for comfort. The pain passed, and a pretty blonde woman walked in.

"Arianne? What's wrong?" Tina asked. She looked harried as well, like she had just come from an important function in a rush.

"I'm having contractions. About thirteen minutes apart now."

"Shit. How long?" The midwife pulled out her wand and placed it to Arianne's temple to get her vitals.

"All afternoon and the last hour or so of the morning. I thought I was having cramps in my digestive tract."

Writing down her findings, Tina turned back to her patient. "All afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Oh, hun. You're going into early labor."

Arianne stood suddenly. "I'm just five months!"

The older woman sat her down. "Arianne, if you hadn't waited until now to come here, I probably could've stopped it. I'm sorry, but you waited too long. Your baby wants to be born now."

Tears flowed from grey eyes. "What have I done wrong? Why..." She buried her face in Cedric's embrace.

"I don't know, Arianne. All I can do for you is give you something for the pain and check you periodically. The labor might stop on its own. I don't know."

"What chance does the baby have of surviving?" Bea and Cedric asked at the same time.

"Not a good chance, I'm afraid. The baby is only twenty-three weeks, and has no lung function yet. Without healthy lungs, the baby can't breathe. And even with magic, there is only so much we can do." She walked to a cabinet and poured a measure of potion into a cup and handed it to Cedric. "Make sure she drinks that. I'll be back in a little while to check on her. Just make sure she's comfortable. I'm sorry I couldn't give you all better news." Tina walked out of the ward.

"I'm going to Floo Message her parents," Amos said.

"When you send it, say, 'Smokey House' and they should get it," Arianne said as she sat on her bed.

"Of course. I'll be back guys."

A few minutes later, in a cabin in the Smokey Mountains in Tennessee, a letter flew from green flames onto a blue rug. Arilyn Lupin picked it up curiously and opened it. Her hands flew to her chest and she called for her husband. Within seconds upon his arrival, Remus and Arilyn were Flooing to St. Mungo's.

Several hours later, with Cedric by her side, Arianne screamed as she gave birth to a tiny baby boy. Tina immediately took the infant to another room to try and save his life. Cedric stayed with Arianne as they took her back to her ward and settled her in. Amos and Bea left to wait with Remus and Arilyn.

He wiped the continuous tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Ari, no matter what happens, remember I'm here for you."

"I know Cedric. It's just... I didn't want the baby at first, but now that I've carried him, I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't live."

Cedric stroked her hair, knowing that simple touch was what she needed. "I'm going to help you through this, Arianne. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," she whispered. "You look tired."

"It _is_ just after midnight. But I'm staying here until we know."

Just then, Tina walked over to them. "He's a little further along than we thought, but his lungs aren't fully developed yet. We have a charm on him to help him breathe and to keep him warm. Do you want to see him?"

"Yes," Arianne said tearfully. Cedric helped her to her feet and together they followed Tina to the nursery. Through the window they saw the baby in an ICU box like the Muggles used on preemies. The midwife lead them through a door into the room to the box.

"I know he's tiny and it looks like we're torturing him, but we're doing what we can to keep him alive."

Arianne walked slowly to where her baby lay, her eyes misting over as she saw spelled warming stones around her son, so tiny and perfect. She longed to hold him, to let him know his mother there and loved him. "Cedric..."

"I know it hurts to see him this way, sweet, but he might have a chance if we let the Healers and midwives do their best," he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Can I hold him?"

"I don't know, Arianne. It may not--" Tina started.

"If he dies, I want the memory that I held him while he was alive. I want him to know his mother is here."

Tina nodded, having seen the situation before. She waved away an assistant and gently picked up the infant. She directed the young woman to a rocking chair and held the infant until his mother sat. Then, she gently handed him over and stood back.

A wave of wholeness and peace swept over Arianne as the baby settled in her arms. Though he was small, he was perfect to her. She knew that no matter what, the memory of that moment would likely be the most precious of her life. His eyes peeked open the slightest bit and she saw that they were dark brown, like Oliver's.

"It's okay, little one. Mommy's here. Cedric..."

"Yes?" he responded quietly.

"I want to name him Brian... It means strong. I have the feeling he has more strength than we know."

"Brian it is. What about a middle name?" He was now standing behind her.

"Hayden. And I want him to have your surname."

Cedric nearly fell over in shock. "Diggory? Why?"

Without taking her face from her sons', she answered, "I love you. I never loved Oliver and I never will. Although we share this beautiful son, I don't want him to be under that shadow."

Cedric thought a moment, then nodded. "Brian Hayden Diggory. I like it."

Tina walked over to them and motioned to Arianne that she needed to put the baby back in his box. Arianne regretfully let him go, but watched as he was set back down and covered up. Tina recast the breathing charm and walked them out to the waiting room where the parents were.

"Arianne, we were so worried," Arilyn said as she embraced her daughter. Remus followed, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, I had a baby boy a few hours ago. I just got to hold him, and I named him Brian. Brian Hayden."

"Strength from the cleaved hill," Bea said suddenly. "It's fitting, dear."

"They don't know if he's going to make it or not. He's very small and not fully developed," Cedric told them. "The odds are against him."

"Only time will tell," Remus said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ...**

**Language warning yet again...**

**Oh, it should have been "strength from the cloven hill" instead of "strength from the cleaved hill".**

**I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that the shop Cedric works in is a wizard's shop, that only wizards can see and know about... much like the Leaky Cauldron. **

**This chapter is going to zoom about halfway through. I haven't touched this story in a while, and I want to get it finished. So nearly a year is going to go by. I apologize, but that's the way I am.**

A week passed and little Brian continued to fight for his life. The Healers said that though the first few days had been most critical, they weren't out of the woods yet. Arianne was able to go home a few days after the birth, when Billie met her at the Diggory home.

"When you didn't show up at my sister's ceremony, I figured something had happened, since Sara doesn't know anything, either."

Arianne hugged her friend and said, "I'm sorry, I've just been worried about the baby."

"I understand. You've been busy with other things on your mind. Tell me what happened and how things are going."

As Cedric unpacked Arianne's clothes, she explained the whole situation to Billie. "It was so hard to leave him there and come here. The Healers told me, though, that it's best to let things happen instead of hovering and jumping over the smallest thing."

"True. Besides, you guys need some fun. Ari, if anything happens, you'll know."

"Thanks Billie. Where's Cedric?"

"I'm right over here," he called from the next room. "I'm making some iced tea."

"When do you turn seventeen, Ced?" Billie asked.

"End of August. Why?"

"Because you'd have had that iced tea made a while ago if you were able to use magic," Billie responded.

Arianne laughed for the first time since Brian had been born, and to her it felt wonderful. Cedric beamed at the sound, and the three of them sat and talked while they drank their iced tea. It was night before they knew it, and the Diggorys were good enough to let Billie stay the night at the house.

Several days later, Cedric had just manned his cash register at the shop he worked at during the summer when he saw Oliver Wood walk in. He nearly choked on his coffee, but he swallowed quickly and put on his blank face. Oliver grabbed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and walked up to the counter to pay for it. The shock on his face was evident when he looked up into the clerk's face.

"_Diggory_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Don't be an ass. What are you doing here?"

"Working. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Getting the paper." Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Are you stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. Just the paper?" He motioned towards the counter.

"That's it."

"Five Knuts."

Oliver slammed the change on the counter and walked away. He sat at a table in the far corner of the shop and opened his paper. His eyes skimmed over the articles and he barely noticed the wedding and birth announcements, until the name "Diggory" jumped out at him. He read the announcement and ran to the counter.

"What, Oliver?" Cedric asked lazily.

Oliver's face was red with fury. "You bastard."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You yellow-livered bastard. How _dare_ you."

Cedric narrowed his eyes. "You're swearing at me _why_?"

The other man slammed the newspaper on the counter and, with a shaking hand, pointed to it. "Read."

Cedric looked down and saw what Oliver was pointing at.

_Diggory, Brian Hayden- born July 22 at St. Mungo's to Arianne Lennon Chase. Father not known. Maternal grandparents are Arilyn Jean Lupin of America and Remus Edward Lupin of Kent._

"Oliver--"

"First Arianne shoves me away because she can't bear to be away from _you_, _then_ you take my son--"

"I didn't take your son."

Oliver's eyes flashed angrily. "Then why does the _Prophet_ list the baby as having the surname 'Diggory'?"

Cedric leaned against the counter casually, hiding his agitation. "Arianne wanted it that way. Of course, she asked me first instead of just filling out the papers and springing it on me later on."

"So you agreed."

"Obviously."

Oliver grabbed Cedric's shirt and pulled until their faces were inches away from each other. "Listen here: You tell that thankless slut that--"

Cedric shoved the ranting man away roughly and said, "No, _you_ listen. First of all, Arianne is _not_ a slut. You were just her rebound, and you can't get over the fact that she came back to the one that she was trying to get over when she slept with you. Second, it wasn't my decision to name the baby; it was Arianne's. And lastly, I can't tell her anything you want me to anyway because of the contract you signed. You can't get in contact with her in any way, be it direct or indirect, unless she gets a hold of you first." He took a deep breath. "On that note, expect an owl any day, as you now have to pay the mother of your child for said child's upkeep."

Angry dark brown eyes met cool sapphire ones. "This isn't over, Diggory."

"It may as well be, as you signed away all rights to your son a few months ago."

Just then, the owner of the shop walked out of the back room. "Alright boys," he said, "Enough. I heard the whole thing from the back, and you both are lucky there are no other customers here. Cedric, please go and get the muffins ready to be brought out. Young man, I must ask you to leave my shop. Go, please, and bear no ill will towards us."

The Healers told Arianne the very next day that Brian would be strong enough to go home the last week of August. She looked at the calender and knew that it fell just before Cedric's birthday and his return to Hogwarts. Remus had already told her that she was more than welcome to stay at his house is Hogsmeade during the school year. He immediately fixed up a room for the baby when she told him, and she was grateful.

Mid-month came fast, and brought with it the Quidditch World Cup. Arianne elected to stay behind so she could Floo to the States and see Saralyn. Cedric objected, telling her that the past month had been very strenuous on her and that she needed to relax. She, in turn, reminded him that she hadn't gone to see Saralyn as she had promised, and told him not to worry. So she kissed he and Amos goodbye the morning of the match and Flooed to America a few hours later.

Arianne Apparated to a secure spot outside Colorado Springs and walked into the city. Saralyn met her at a small diner, and squealed with delight at her friend's appearance. They ate a quick lunch and headed back to the penthouse where Saralyn lived. Along the way, the native girl pointed out shops and people she knew, frequently yelling greetings across the street.

They arrived at the house to find Saralyn's parents arguing and the small children crying. Sara grabbed the kids and put them in her room, then proceeded to yell at Daniel and Vala to shut up. They shot her dirty looks, then left.

"I hate when they argue," Saralyn said after they dropped the little ones at a neighbor's. "It's always about work, and they think I have no idea what they're talking about."

"Ah."

"So how's little Brian?" she asked as they sat at the table in the penthouse.

Arianne sighed happily. "He's doing wonderfully. The Healers said he's developed enough and has gained enough weight to come home."

Saralyn clapped her hands. "Oh, that must be so exciting. When are you going to get him?"

"Last week of the month, a few days before Cedric goes back to school. And Dad said that I can stay at the place in Hogsmeade as long as I want to." She smiled. "It'll be great to be near Cedric."

Saralyn eyed her friend carefully. "You really love him, don't you."

Arianne blushed. "I do."

The other girl brightened and clapped her hands. "That's so sweet. When are you guys getting married?"

"_Married_?"

"You guys clearly love each other. Your marriage is inevitable."

"Time will tell, Sara. Time will tell."

Arianne and Cedric took little Brian to the Lupin mansion in Hogsmeade the day before term started. Arilyn and Remus were there, as were Cedric's parents and Saralyn and Billie. They held a quiet party for the infant to welcome him home. No one said anything when Arianne mentioned her pleasure at not inviting Oliver.

Cedric returned to Hogwarts, and, much to his dismay, Professor Dumbledore refused to allow him to stay with Arianne in the village. His biggest up was finding out about the Triwizard Cup and that he was able to enter, despite the fact that Quidditch was cancelled for the year. He, along with Harry Potter, was chosen by the Goblet of Fire as Hogwarts Champion.

The first task had the young man on edge, but his visits to the village to see Arianne and Brian helped ease his worries. Arianne knew a fair bit about dragons and was able to give him quite a bit of advice when Harry told him about the task. As she suspected, Cedric used her advice and passed the task, sustaining only a burn.

The baby was getting big quickly, catching up to full-term babies with no problem. Demi, who was now a fully trained one year-old, protected Brian without being asked, and with every fiber of her being. Cedric adored them all so much that the night of the first task, he asked Arianne to marry him. Without hesitation, she said yes. They married the next day at the Three Broomsticks, with none other than Professor Dumbledore presiding over them.

Christmas was a happy one that year. Cedric was with Arianne and Brian after the Yule Ball ended. At Arianne's insistence, he took Cho to the ball, though the girl though it meant much more than his being a friend. He went to the manor afterwards, where he and Arianne made the holiday a happy one for the baby and the family. He then asked his wife for help with some essays that were due at the start of the new term so he wouldn't put them off until last minute.

The second task in late February was trying. Cedric couldn't figure out his clue, and he knew that he had to figure it out or not complete the task. He figured it out from Mad-Eye Moody, who gave him a hint. As Arianne had issues with the whole "being taken to the mervillage until Cedric rescued her" thing, Professor Dumbledore suggested they use Cho. She was the first rescued and brought back, only to be disappointed when Cedric fell into Arianne's waiting arms when he got out of the cold water.

Everything was going well, and Brian continued to get bigger. Arianne received the support payments from Oliver promptly in the middle of every month, much to her surprise. Cedric did odds-and-ends work for Remus to help with adopted son and to thank him for his hospitality.

The beginning of May found Arianne sick nearly every morning for about a week. She didn't tell anyone, including her father and husband, as she knew they'd overreact. Realization hit her after she had stopped getting sick and she took herself, with Brian in tow, up to Hogwarts to see Madame Pomfrey. Although Arianne was no longer a student at the school, the Healer saw her. Sure enough, Arianne's suspicions were right: she was pregnant again, and she was due near Christmas. When Cedric got to the house that night, she told him the wonderful news. Cedric promptly fainted. When he got up, he ran his hands over her belly and began to cry in happiness.

The third task was a month away when Barty Crouch turned up dead at Hogwarts. Cedric and the other Champions had returned to the castle and knew nothing of it, save for Harry, who found the dead man. Cedric was slightly shaken by the events, but he pulled himself together and got ready for the awaiting task.

Arianne spent the day of the task walking the grounds and enjoying the company of her husband. He was still in amazement over the fact that a new life that he had helped create was growing within his wife. He mentioned to her that she was a lot bigger with her current pregnancy than she had been with Brian, and she only smiled. "I'll tell you why after the task," she told him. The knowledge of the revelation of a secret motivated Cedric to enjoy his day and do well that night.

The Champions fell out of the task, one by one, until the only ones left in the maze were Harry and Cedric. A few hours passed and there was still no sign of the two boys, when, all of a sudden, a flash was seen in the middle of the maze. Professor Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge ran through, blasting the hedges. Arianne several steps behind Amos, who had started running just after the Headmaster started blasting the hedges away. They heard frantic voices as they approached, and saw Mad-Eye Moody leading a terrified Harry towards the school. Her instincts pulled her in different directions, telling her to go to Harry and go to Cedric at the same time. Arianne chose her husband. Her footsteps took her closer to the center of the maze and an anguished wail tore the air.

The scene before her ripped Arianne's soul in two. Amos Diggory was on his knees, leaning over something on the ground. It was he who was making the heart-wrenching noise as Bea, whom Arianne hadn't seen running after her husband, stood nearby, her whole body shaking and with tears running down her face. Arianne put two and two together and took a step back. Oh no oh no oh no, she thought. It can't be. She stepped towards Amos again and forced herself to look down. On the ground before her was Cedric, spread-eagled and face down. He was dead.

She didn't remember crying, or falling to her knees next to her husband to push sweat-soaked hair out of his face. She didn't remember touching his lips and cheeks to wipe away dirt and grime. Nor did she remember taking one of his hands into hers. She did remember falling onto his chest and sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt.

"Twins," she said to him, "I'm having twins, Cedric. That's why I'm bigger than I was. Please, please don't leave me to raise them myself. I need you to teach them and kindness and honesty. Please... I love you."

Gentle hands unwound hers from Cedric's shirt and hand. "It's no use, lass. He's gone."

Arianne looked up to see Hagrid leaning over her. He already had Amos and Bea leaning against him, so she got up. Together they trekked up to the castle to sort everything out with Professor Dumbledore. Amos was livid with grief and rage, Bea was sobbing quietly and Arianne just stared ahead blankly into the night. She remembered her babies and turned her attention inward, towards new life.

**Bad ending here, I know. But I wanted to finish this. I didn't want to leave Arianne hanging there. Next is the epilogue, which I promise will be up very soon.**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Nah..**

**It saddens me that this is the final part of "I'm Here". I know I didn't play with Remus enough, but I took a shot at writing this. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this, regardless of whether they liked it or not. And my thanks to everyone who reviewed. And to Every Bean Smoothie, this story wouldn't have taken shape without your insistence. So thanks!**

_Epilogue_

Arianne Diggory sighed in exasperation as she stood near the door the house. It was the first of September, and her children were making themselves late for their first day of term at Hogwarts.

"Brian!"

"I'm right here, Mum," he said as he walked out of the dining room. At the age of thirteen, Brian looked like a mirror image of his father, Oliver Wood; brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a tall, slim build and an affinity for Quidditch.

"Where are the other two?" At his shrug, she yelled up the stairs, "You two had better get down here or you're staying behind!"

Feet pounded around the upstairs as two tousle-haired eleven-year olds appeared at top of the stairs. Both wore grins on their identical faces as they fell over each other to reach the door first. "We can't stay behind, Mum!" they said in unison.

"If the two of you had woken up any later, you would have. Jonathan, do you have your wand?"

"I knew I forgot something," the boy said, running back to his room.

"Autumn, did you remember your books?"

"Yes Mum," the girl answered.

Jonathan ran back with his wand box and stuffed it into his trunk. Arianne helped each of them carry their trunks to the car and they were off. She was glad that she had moved out of her fathers' house in Hogsmeade and into her own in Ottery St. Catchpole, near Amos and Bea. She knew that the kids loved their grandparents and loved seeing them often.

Arianne pulled the car into the lot at King's Cross an hour later. She sent Brian to find a trolley for the trunks as she kept the twins from running in front of people. "Old as the two of you are," she scolded them, "you'd think you knew how to _not_ run in front of moving objects."

"We've never been to King's Cross, Mum. It's exciting," Autumn said to her mother.

"We've only a few minutes to get to the train. Come _on_," Brian urged.

They walked inside and made their way to the familiar barrier. Brian showed the twins how to get through and helped them stow their trunks in an empty compartment. He lead them back to Arianne to say good-bye until the holidays. She saw that all three of them had changed into their robes and she swelled with pride.

"If I didn't see you guys this morning, I would never know you were my kids," she said to them. "Pajamas awry and hair everywhere."

"Oh Mum," Brian said as he rolled his eyes. His Hufflepuff robes billowed in a puff of expelled air from the scarlet engine. "I'm going to miss you." He hugged her.

"I'll miss you, too, Bri. Now, you remember to write me when you can and watch out for your brother and sister."

"Don't worry, Mum. I won't let the little demons do anything I wouldn't do." He ducked her playful swat and ran off after one of his good friends.

Arianne turned to the twins and placed one of her hands on each of their shoulders. "I can't believe the two of you are in Hogwarts already. It seems like yesterday I was telling your father I was pregnant with you."

"Mum, don't get all gross on us," Jonathan told her.

"I can't help it if I miss him. He would be so proud of both of you. I think, wherever his spirit is now, that he_ is_ proud, and he's watching over us."

"And it doesn't help that we look like him, either, huh, Mum?" Autumn asked.

Arianne sighed in agreement. Jonathan and Autumn looked just like Cedric, as Brian looked like Oliver. They had his light brown hair, height and build and very similar faces. Their eyes set them apart from Cedric, in that they were a mix of grey and dark blue... the eyes of both of their parents.

"You guys look like him, yes. Now go get on the train before you miss going at all. And don't forget to write." She kissed them both on the cheek and sent them on their way. She waved at all of her children as they watched her out the window and watched the train until it was out of sight. With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, Arianne walked back through the barrier to her car and drove home.

Arianne walked up the hill outside of the village to think and watch the sunset. As she sat, faithful Demi, now thirteen-years old, sat next to her and whined. The woman gave her dog a good scratching and smiled. Demi had helped her keep all three children in line over the years, bringing them to her if they misbehaved, or barked scoldings when she caught them unawares. The dog was old, and Arianne knew that her companion needed a good rest.

She sat scratching Demi's ears as the Husky slept, watching the sun set. Unlike most witches, Arianne had sent all three children to Muggle schools until their acceptance to Hogwarts. She had felt that a rounded education was a good thing, seeing as how her own mother had done the same for her. She herself had finished her own education several years before, and worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures with Billie, who was married with a child of her own.

The children... It was strange having none of them around, when the twins had been a constant for nearly twelve years, making up for Brian when he was gone. Watching Brian go off to Hogwarts had been hard, but not as hard as sending the twins with him. Arianne knew the house was going to be quiet, as it had never been since she had given birth to her firstborn son. Watching the only children Cedric had ever fathered leave for term had been heart-wrenching. She wanted to keep them near her, to protect them from the outside world, knowing she wanted the impossible.

Oliver still sent her money every month to pay for Brian's school expenses and supplies. Arianne had written him some time ago and found that he had married and had two children younger than the twins. He'd requested a meeting with her and Brian so he could meet his firstborn son, but when she asked Brian if he wanted to meet his real father, he'd said a resounding "hell no". Arianne didn't tell Brian much about his father, but answered any of his questions without prejudice. The young boy knew that Oliver was a star Quidditch player, but had seen his temper and heard his words at a Quidditch match and lost interest in knowing him. All Brian cared about was that he was alive and able to protect his family.

A pop behind her brought Arianne back to reality. Saralyn and Billie were greeting a woofing Demi, concern on their faces. She stood and brushed the grass from her jeans, smiling. Her friends took her by the arms and walked with her and the dog back to the house so they could catch up on some lost time.

The three women were sitting at Arianne's dining room table a few days later when an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on top of the cookie plate. Arianne picked it up and read the messy scrawl that was Jonathan's handwriting. She pulled off the string and unrolled the letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_Attie and I are sending this a little late, as our classes started the day after we got here. We already have a fair bit of homework to do, so we both hope that you aren't mad that we didn't write right away. Attie wanted to write this, but she keeps running off with friends and she can be hard to find._

_We wanted you to know about our Sorting. Well, Professor McGonagall is still teaching here, even though she's up in years. Of course, Attie got Sorted first, and she was put in Hufflepuff with Brian. I was put in Ravenclaw like you, Mum. Attie thinks she's great because she was put in the House Dad was in. I don't care where I am, unless I was put in Slytherin. Then I'd have to protest._

_You, Aunt Sara and Billie never said how big this place is. I've gotten lost every day so far, and I have no clue how Attie is getting around so easily so quickly. Maybe she has Brian helping her... not that it matters. Did you know Papa is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts here now? I almost fell over when I walked into the classroom and saw him standing there. Attie shrieked and jumped on him, like always. But he treats us all the same, even though it'd be kinda nice if he favored us just a little._

_Well, I have to close for now, Mum. I have some Charms work to do yet, and some of the other boys in my year want to check out some secret passages they think they might have found. I'll be in touch again soon. I love you Mum._

_John_

Arianne handed the letter to Saralyn and Billie when she was done reading. She had tears in her eyes, tears of joy and sadness at her children being away from her and learning without her there. She brushed them away and looked at her two friends.

"You never said anything about Remus going back to teach," Sara said, putting the letter down.

"The walls have ears, and they happen to have the same names as my children," Arianne replied.

"Ah. I can't wait till Ryan goes to Hogwarts next year. The house'll be a hell of a lot quieter. Then again, I'm not including Hal in that equation..." Billie trailed off, making herself look thoughtful. All three of them began to laugh in earnest.

The days past, and the children wrote Arianne often. One day she walked to Amos and Bea's, opening the gate to the garden and closing it behind her. She walked over to the roses and paused to inhale their scent, then continued to an extremely well-kept area. Finally stopping, Arianne knelt in front of the grave of Cedric.

His name and dates and birth and death were engraved under an intricately carved angel. Arianne touched the stone with her fingertips as quiet tears fell from her eyes. Her hand stopped just over his name, and she swore she felt his hand on hers.

"Oh Cedric, we all miss you so much," she said out loud. "I miss seeing you every morning being able to look into your eyes and know how much you love me." She paused. "The twins are doing excellent at Hogwarts. Your Attie made Hufflepuff and she couldn't be happier, and John made Ravenclaw. They said they're doing very well in all of their classes. Brian is doing well, too. He loves Quidditch... though it's hard to tell if her picked that up from you or if it's in his blood.

"Oh, darling, I miss you. I know, wherever you have found peace, that you are proud of your family..." More tears streaked Arianne's face.

"I'm sure he is, too, Ari."

The younger woman let out a frightened yelp. "Bea, you scared me," she said as she wiped her face and stood.

"Oh child... I saw you come over here and couldn't help but follow. I knew you'd end up at the house eventually, but I wanted to talk to you out here. It_ is_ a beautiful day." The older woman sat on a nearby bench and motioned for her daughter-in-law to sit as well. "I overheard you saying that the children are doing well."

"They are; they all love Hogwarts."

"I'm glad. I remember all three of them as babies."

Arianne sighed. "I still appreciate you guys treating Brian like one of your own."

Bea hugged her around the shoulders. "What, did you expect us to shun him and leave him out because Cedric is not his biological father? No, Cedric was Brian's true father from the beginning, moreso than the man who actually did the creating."

"Brian wants nothing to do with Oliver; I asked him. Doesn't even want to meet him on the street. It's sad, really," Arianne told Bea.

"It is. More sad, though, was the fight you had with Amos in the hospital when John and Attie were born."

Arianne snickered at the thought. "It wasn't funny then, but it is now... I can see Amos yelling that he wanted his grandson named Cedric after his own son, and me, in turn, protesting that I wanted him to have his own identity. I wanted Cedric to be his middle name, so I named him Jonathan after my favorite singer."

"I've always loved the name you gave your daughter: Autumn Rose, after my son's favorite flower."

"That was why I named her so."

Amos came out a few minutes later and talked with his favorite ladies, asking Arianne questions about the children and how they were doing on school. He talked to them both about goings-on at the Ministry, and invited them in for dinner. Arianne stayed a while longer, then Apparated home with the intention of showering and reading a good book until bed.

Some hours later, with the moonlight streaming through the sheer curtains of the bedroom, he entered and watched her sleep. Her beauty was enchanting, with her honey-colored hair arrayed across the pillow and her face, and her face so serene. It was a warm night, so she had just a sheet pulled up to her waist. It was no wonder that he had fallen in love with her that night in the carriage.

Cedric moved through the room with grace and silence as so not to wake his beloved. He missed Arianne so, and he was devastated that it would be quite some time before they were together again. He had watched over her constantly over the years, watched as she had given birth to his twin children and named them. He had watched them grow and mature, and had been there when they had left for Hogwarts a few weeks earlier. He had never felt more proud.

He sat on the edge of the bed as best as his form would allow. He wasn't a ghost, he would never choose that path for himself, but he took a form every once in a while when he watched over his family. Cedric longed to run his hands through his wife's hair, to be able to touch her skin again and taste her kisses, to watch her wake up in the morning and smile at him.

Arianne stirred as she slept, her eyebrows furrowed as though thinking of something unpleasant. Cedric ran his fingertip over her temple and she calmed, returning to a peaceful sleep. "Sweet," he whispered, "I miss you too. I miss you more than you can understand. I'm lonely without you and the kids. But I'm proud of you; all of you. I just wish I could express how much." He sighed. "I love you Arianne. Make sure you tell Brian, Autumn and Jonathan that I love them, too. I'll be around again. Until then, sweet, I'll miss you with every fiber of my soul."

Cedric leaned over and kissed her cheek. To his surprise, she murmured, "I'll miss you, too, darling." She touched the spot where his ethereal lips had touched and fell back to sleep, smiling and content.

Cedric walked out of the room with a smile also gracing his face, knowing that, one day, he would turn around and she would be standing there, beautiful as always, running to throw her arms around him. Then, sometime later, the children would follow, and they would all be together once more.

**Aww... mushy!**

**Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for reading! I may not have gotten a lot of reviews, but that's ok. Just knowing people were reading it made me want to continue.**

**Thanks whole bunches! I give you all cookies! hands cookies to everyone**

**Forestsong**


End file.
